Under the Red Hood
by The Night Lord
Summary: Sequel to The Dark Knight Legacy. Helena Wayne finds herself not only battling against the vigilante Red Hood, who knows her every move, but also the ancient and mysterious Court of Owls. This time however, she is not alone, with new costumed crime-fighters joining her side. Finished
1. A Death in the Family

AN: So, here's the sequel to The Dark Knight Legacy. I hope you enjoy it.

-X-

How could he have let this happen?

John Blake was in a hurry and he blasted through the streets of Gotham in his Tumbler, trying desperately to get there on time. He weaved through the traffic, even though people were already getting out of his way, but it still felt way too damn slow. He glanced at the screen that showed a map of Gotham and he saw that he was getting close to the Admiral Docks. Not much further, but it felt like it was taking forever to get there. He just hoped that Jason was okay, even though he was in the hands of a madman and at his mercy. John was cursing himself for being so foolish. Despite the boy's eagerness and determination, he wasn't quite ready, especially for something like this. It was too soon, but the only thing that John could focus on was that he didn't want to be too late and when he saw a chance, he hit the throttle, blasting past cars like a rocket, zooming down the highway.

Yet why did it feel like it was taking so long?

Down at the Admiral Docks in one of the numerous warehouses, there was a sickening crunch of crowbar against flesh, bones being broken from the blow and the young Jason Todd coughed up blood, his head dizzy from the assault and his vision blurry. How long had he laid here in a pool of his own blood, his body threatening to shut down? How much longer would he be able to endure this assault before another blow finished him for good? He laid there, his brand new Robin suit tattered, several armoured plates broken from the viciousness of the attack and he shuddered in agony, waiting for the next blow to land. Where was it going to hit this time, his ribs or his legs? Already he couldn't feel the majority of his body, apart from when he winced from a blow and it jarred all his broken bones.

"You know, I just want you to know that this is nothing personal between you and me," the Joker said, palming the bloodied crowbar as he licked his lips, "You're probably a very nice lad, but you've fallen in with the wrong crowd. What do they teach you kids at school these days?"

"Screw…you…" Jason said weakly, although he said it with as much venom as possible.

"Sorry, but you're not my type. See, what you have to understand is that I'm not the crazy one. No, no, no, no, that would be the Batman who clearly didn't train you properly. I mean, sending a boy out to do a man's job. Even to a guy like me, that's cold. It's like he wants you to die like a good little noble soldier."

He pinched Jason's cheeks with a crazed grin and received a mouthful of blood on his suit.

"Well, that wasn't very nice. Didn't Batman teach you manners? Guess I'll do that for him."

He cackled and slammed the crowbar onto Jason's body once more, eliciting a cry of pain from the teenager and after another two blows, the Joker tossed the crowbar aside with a heavy sigh as if he had been working hard all day.

"Well, it's been fun, but I have other matters to attend to. But don't be too upset if that makes you sound unimportant. You're very important. See, kid, I'm an agent of chaos. Upsetting the establishment. Introducing a little anarchy. In time, you'll understand your importance in it."

Jason just wanted him to stop talking, his head already ringing in pain and the madman's voice was like a jackhammer. The Joker rolled his arms to release some tension and casually made his way towards the exit. After escaping from Arkham Asylum a second time, the Joker learnt about Batman's newest ally and decided to do something about it. After causing a disturbance at a bank in Uptown, the Joker had several of his minions to distract Batman while luring Robin away from the scene and captured him, transporting him to South Hinkley for some 'bonding time' as he had told the young superhero.

"Time to get a head start if I want to avoid the Batman," the Joker said, "Wouldn't want to miss the fireworks. Oh you'll see, they'll be great. If you're still alive by then. Remember, whatever doesn't kill you only makes you stranger."

With that madman laugh of his, the Joker waved to the broken teenager and left the warehouse. Jason groaned in pain and after learning that he could move his arms, he started to pull himself towards the exit. Inch by agonising inch, Jason moved closer to the door, his body threatening to give out and more than once he contemplated just giving up and give in, but then he remembered how he had survived on the harsh streets as a child and decided that he wasn't going to let a madman get the better of him. With renewed determination, Jason pulled himself towards the door. But just as he reached it, he found that he didn't have the strength to reach up and open the door. It was just as well, considering that the Joker had locked it. The madman stood on the jetty, watching the Tumbler pull up at the docks and he withdrew a detonator from his pocket, then imitated the sound of an exploding bomb while pressing the button. Batman hit the ground when the warehouse burst into flames, illuminating the night sky and his heart dropped in his chest.

"Jason. No!"

He raced towards the burning wreckage, finding the body of his ward slump outside, having been thrown from the warehouse due to the explosion. Seeing the way he was crumpled, Batman knew he had several broken bones and quickly checked for a pulse, hoping that he wasn't too late. Relief soared through him when he found one and knowing he didn't have much time, carefully scooped up Jason's broken form and hurried back to the Tumbler.

"Nnn….John?" Jason asked weakly, cracking open one bloodshot eye.

"Hold on, Jason, you're going to be okay," John said as he raced back out onto the road, "You're going to be okay. I'm gonna get you help."

He didn't know who he was trying to reassure with that comment, but just prayed he could save Jason's life. Reaching the hospital in record time, Batman carried Robin's broken form inside, hoping there was someone at the desk.

"I need help!" Batman shouted, "Someone, help!"

"What happened?" a nurse asked as she rushed to his side.

"Can you help him?" Batman asked.

She shouted out an order and Robin was placed on a gurney, being taken away by a staff of doctors and Batman followed after them, so focused on Jason that he didn't hear the doctor's initial diagnosis. So focused on the teenager that he didn't realised he was about to walk into surgery until a nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Batman, but you'll have to wait outside."

Despair cut through John as he waited outside, staring through the window as doctors surrounded Jason, obscuring him from sight as they worked to save his life. John paced the hallway, wracked with emotions, desperate to help but unable to do anything. He was blaming himself for putting Jason in this position, for being unable to save him from the Joker on time. Seconds wore on agonisingly slow and John sat on one of the waiting chairs, feeling helpless while his ward struggled to fight for his life. This shouldn't have happened; John kept telling himself, wishing he could turn back time and do things differently.

After what seemed like hours, John saw Doctor Leslie Thompkins approaching him and he jumped to his feet, hoping for good news, but from the look on her face, it was anything but.

"How is…" John was afraid to ask.

Leslie shook her head, "I'm sorry; Batman, but we couldn't save his life. He died saying your name. I am sorry for your loss."

Tears fell from John's eyes and he collapsed in the chair, emotions wracking him. His protégé was dead and it was because he had put him in the path of a madman. Leslie didn't know what else to say to comfort the superhero, so she left him be, as John buried his head into his hands, letting his sorrow take over. He had failed Jason and now he was dead.

"Well, that was interesting."

John looked up sharply at the voice and sure enough, the Joker was standing there, a smug grin on his face. White hot rage filled John's veins, burning out the sorrow and he rose to his feet, his fists clenched.

"I gotta tell you, I thought the whelp had more in him," the Joker continued, "I guess he wasn't as strong as I thought. Too bad."

Batman's fist smashed into his face, fuelled by rage and the Joker fell to the ground with a cackling laugh. Hauling the Joker to his feet, Batman threw him against the wall, then buried his fist into the madman's stomach, who tried laughing despite the air being knocked right out of him and Batman struck him again, drawing blood. The Joker wheezed as he was slung to the ground and Batman's boot connected with his ribs, breaking at least two.

"Come on, do it!" the Joker cackled, "Let's see you do it!"

Batman's mind was filled with rage and he wanted nothing more than to beat the Joker into a pulp, something that he proceeded to do, the Joker's blood splattered across the floor, as security guards came rushing in to stop the assault, but Batman smacked them aside, the image of the dying Jason in his mind and he renewed his attack. The Joker continued laughing, despite his own blood covering his face and Batman slammed him against the wall, his hands curling around the madman's throat and he started to squeeze tightly.

"I'm going to kill you," John growled.

"Could you hurry it up before I pass out?" the Joker asked.

More guards arrived on the scene, three of them pulling Batman away from the Joker, struggling to hold him at bay as the Joker collapsed to the ground, still laughing madly even as he faded away into unconsciousness, knowing that he had won this round.

-X-


	2. Mexican Getaway

AN: Thanks for the reviews, guys. To answer the question about sidekicks, no, Cassandra won't be Batgirl in this as she's still too young (about 10 years old) and that she's currently in Rome, living with Bruce and Selina. However, I'm sure this chapter will give you a hint at one of Helena's possible sidekicks.

-X-

_Gotham City, twelve years later..._

"The defendant has been successful in his insanity plea and will instead spend his time in Arkham Asylum for treatment until such a time he is deemed sane enough for prison," the judge ordered, banging his gavel.

Warren White smiled in victory at D.A. Harry Sims, knowing that he had avoided jail time despite the lawyer's best efforts. A small-time crook for the Mob, White specialised in finances and racketeering, but when the Mob was torn up by the police and the Huntress, he found himself before the court. Wishing to avoid prison, White entered an insanity plea and he was pleased that he was successful. At least at Arkham, he should be comfortable in his surroundings, his every need being catered to and all he had to do was pretend to be insane. If only he had heard the stories about the asylum, if only he knew what it was really like, then he would never have argued for the insanity plea. At first, White's time in the asylum was fine, but as time went on, he realise how truly insane the madhouse was. With every day he spent alongside the nutjobs and maniacs, including the Joker's insane daughter, White felt that he was slowly losing his grip on his sanity, slowly being driven to the breaking point and even began taking the drugs assigned for him in order to cope, having originally flushed them down the toilet. As the days wore on and his grip on sanity, White began contemplating retracting his plea and go to prison, figuring that he would fare better amongst the murderers and rapists than the violent mental patients. However, as with all things, everything changed for White on the day that he was due to reappear in court in order to retract his plea. A riot broke out and several of the violent maniacs escaped from their confines, going on a rampage. Out of all the victims, White suffered the worst, given that he was known as a pretty boy in the asylum and the maniacs decided to change. Armed with numerous kitchen knives, they caught White in the bathroom and held him down, while taking to his face with the knives. Although he tried to fight them, White was not a strong man and could only scream in agony as they scalped him, then severed his ears, nose and lips, leaving him in a giant pool of his own blood. When police stormed the asylum to put an end to the riot, they had White immediately taken to the hospital, where he underwent surgery to save his life, his severed appendages having been flushed down the toilet. The operation was a success, although White would have to live with a deformed face until such a time he could gain prosthetics. However, when White recovered and saw his image in the mirror for the very first time since the attack, his sanity snapped at the sight of his vicious visage. To add to it, White took a file to his teeth, filing them into sharp fangs and began calling himself 'The Great White Shark', creating a personality to go with his new name.

-X-

_Mexico, one year later…_

Arthur Brown sighed in relaxed satisfaction as he stood at the edge of his multimillion-dollar mansion's courtyard, overlooking the sea, a glass of the finest Scotch whiskey in his hand. Armed guards patrolled the perimeter of the mansion, keeping an eye out for any authority or trespassers looking for trouble, while the latest flavour of the month slipped off her towel to reveal a two-piece bikini, and then dived into the crystal-clear pool, much to Arthur's delight. Crime really did pay, as Arthur was capable of having whatever he wanted at a whim, thanks to a lifetime of criminal activity as a burglar. Of course, that had also included some jail time at least once or twice, but good behaviour usually led to an early release and it wasn't long before Arthur was concocting another robbery. He did try going straight once, but after his wife left him, taking their daughter with her, Arthur didn't see the point in staying on the right side of the law and even ended up in the employ of the Mob for a short while.

However, that changed when the costumed vigilante known as the Huntress teamed up with the police and started tearing the Mob apart; breaking their influence over Gotham City and Arthur was forced to flee. He was lucky in the fact that the police weren't directly targeting him, aiming for the higher-ranked crime lords, but that didn't make escaping Gotham any easier. He barely got away, heading straight for Mexico and his multimillion-dollar mansion where he would be safe from extradition, at least from Gotham City's finest. Arthur lived in fear that the Huntress would come knocking on his door soon, even though he had numerous guards to protect his property, given that he had heard the stories about her. How no criminal had been able to escape from her, how she pursued them relentlessly and how broken she could leave the criminals if they ever tried to fight her. Thinking about it now, Arthur considered himself very lucky he had managed to avoid the Huntress…for now.

The beautiful sight of the sun setting over the ocean put Arthur's mind at ease and he forgot about the Huntress for the time being, content with relaxing for as long as he could. The beautiful young woman slipped out of the pool, drying herself off with a pointed look at Arthur and he recognised the intent in her eyes. With a smile, he followed her inside the luxurious mansion, after making sure with his bodyguards that he was not to be disturbed.

The guards kept patrolling the grounds, thinking it to be just another normal night with no interaction from the outside world, completely unaware that someone was watching them from a distance. Two guards stood by the front iron gates, there to question anyone who tried to enter the grounds, when one of them suddenly dropped, a bullet wound in his chest. The other guard went to draw his gun, but quickly suffered the same fate. No one noticed a thing.

Meanwhile, Arthur sat in his comfortable wingchair in the den, his glass refilled, as the young woman decided to make things entertaining by starting a slow and sensual dance, still wearing her bikini and Arthur smirked in delight as he admired her curves. He had no idea what her name was, but he didn't really care about things like that. As long as she entertained him, he would keep her around, but if not, there were plenty other young beautiful women he could take his pick of. Perhaps for his next one, he might go for a beautiful Mexican señorita. However, Arthur's fun was cut short by a voice calling over his earpiece radio.

"Sir, we have a problem," came a guard's voice, "We're under attack."

"From who?" Arthur demanded, annoyed that someone who dare try to attack him, before thinking that the Huntress had finally come for him and he grew fearful.

"We don't know. Whoever it is, they're armed and they're shooting to kill."

Arthur frowned, knowing about the Huntress' strict code to never kill, although she was often willing to beat criminals into unconsciousness and break a few bones. But if it wasn't the Huntress, then who was it? Arthur began to sweat with fear and the young woman looked at him in confusion, wondering what was going on, especially when he yanked her by the arm.

"Hey!"

"Come with me," Arthur ordered.

As he took the woman away to hide, the guards had all retreated inside the mansion, with three heading to the den in order to protect their boss, while the rest remained in the foyer, standing in a circle with their semi-automatic weapons at the ready. They believed that they had all the entry points covered for their position, but they were wrong. Something fell amongst the group from above, fists striking home, as the guards yelled and tried to fight back, but it was only in vain when bones were viciously broken. Bullets sprayed, but never found their target, the fight over in a matter of seconds and all the guards were left bleeding and broken on the floor. Arthur was huddled in his panic room, unable to see anything on the screens due to the camera feeds being cut and he was a sweating bundle of nerves, fearing for his life. He didn't know who was coming for him, but at the same time, he was scared at finding out. At this point, he would much rather deal with the Huntress and her friends than face someone who was willing to kill. At least with the Huntress, the worst she could possibly do to him was put him in a body cast for six months, despite how unappealing that sounded, it was better than dying. Due to the thickness of the steel walls, Arthur couldn't hear anything outside and was simply content with waiting for a few days, given that he had the supplies to do so, but his heart rate skyrocketed when the doors whooshed open and his aggressor stepped into the panic room.

He was tall and lean, but obviously someone who worked out every day, with a body that easily put Arthur to shame. His clothes were pretty casual, mainly a black T-shirt and jeans, along with motorcycle boots and a black leather jacket, twin Raging Taurus .49 quad-shooter pistols in hand, but it was his mask that was his distinguishing feature. It was a full red helmet that covered his entire head, the only feature being his white lensed eyes. Arthur cowered in the corner as the man approached him, the woman showing some bravery, but she was knocked out with a pistol whip to the side of her head.

"Who – who are you?" Arthur cried, "What do you want with me?!"

"Arthur Brown, you're a dirty, lowly criminal who ran with the Mob. Gotham City police can't get you because of certain laws, but what are laws to you and me anyway? As for me, I'm the Red Hood and I'm here to clean up your mess and everyone else's. See, the way I figure it, there's only one real way to deal with you scum. And that's permanently."

The Red Hood pulled the trigger, firing four bullets into Arthur and killing him instantly.

"It was something that the Batman or the Huntress could never understand."

-X-


	3. Water, Water Everywhere

The small speedboat jetted across the smooth ocean, pulling up alongside the large expensive cruise ship. Several men peered over the side, making sure their weapons were hidden from view, but what they saw before them was no threat at all. Standing on the speedboat with a large dazzling smile was a beautiful young woman in a two-piece bikini suit. Another young woman, this one a blonde, was at the driver's seat, also wearing a two-piece bikini, as she tucked her sunglasses upon her head and gave the men a smile.

"Hey, you have room up there for the two of us?" Helena Wayne asked in Italian, "You know how it is, water, water everywhere. We're just looking for a bit of fun."

"Of course, please, come aboard," cried one of the men, as a ladder was lowered over the side, "There is plenty of fun to be had here."

"Grazie," Helena said as she climbed up, followed by Stephanie, "Wow, this is a huge boat. Who owns it?"

"You don't have to worry about that," grinned a man, "Come below. That's where the real fun is."

He led the way below deck, with two men following behind Helena and Stephanie. Crew members passed them by, until they came to a narrow corridor that contained several quarters and Helena looked over her shoulder to make sure they were the only ones. Then, she touched Stephanie's shoulder to give her the signal, before slamming both her fists into the faces of the men behind them, while Stephanie grabbed the man in front in a chokehold, just the way she had been taught. Helena quickly took care of the men, while Stephanie was able to put her victim to sleep and she smiled in self-victory, pleased she was able to pull the move off without a problem, before helping Helena move the unconscious bodies into the sleeping quarters.

"Okay, you know the drill," Helena said, "Keep going and if they see you, just act like you're lost or something like that. As long as you can get to the girls or the owner."

"Gotcha," Stephanie said.

They went their separate ways, with Helena heading back towards the top deck. When she reached it, she found that all the men were laid out unconscious, while a chest was waiting for her. With a smile, Helena knelt before the chest and opened it to reveal her costume. Meanwhile, Stephanie made her way through the bowels of the ship, unsure of where she was going and feeling really unprotected in a bikini, when a hand landed on her shoulder and she was spun around to meet a stern-faced armed henchman.

"What are you doing?" he demanded in Italian.

"I'm lost," Stephanie replied in broken Italian, "Can you help?"

"Come with me. The boss really hates it when you girls break from the group."

She wasn't entirely sure what he just said, but he was dragging her by the arm as he spoke, so she assumed that he was taking her to where the other girls were being held. Girls to be sold on the international sex trade. Sure enough, Stephanie was brought into the cargo hold where several other women of multiple nationalities were being held, huddled together on the floor, armed men on the walkways above to prevent anyone from escaping. Stephanie was shoved amongst the women and she could see the fear on their faces, worried about their fates and she couldn't help but feel sorry for them. She just hoped that Helena would be back in time and they could help these poor women while locking up those responsible.

"Alright, listen up ladies," cried a henchman in Italian, "We're about to ship out and it's a long journey back home, so if you do what you're told, you'll make it there alive. If not, well, there are plenty other women across the globe who can take your place. Understood?"

Hardly any of the women understood what was said, but they knew the threat they were faced with and simply nodded in agreement. Satisfied, the henchman barked out orders and the men carried them out, preparing the ship to leave for Sicily. It was quite a journey, but the money they could make was well worth it. One henchman stepped into a corridor and was greeted by an armoured fist that rendered him unconscious. The Huntress dusted her hands while kicking the gun from his hands and continued through the ship, taking down any henchmen she came across. Following the tracker that was on Stephanie, the Huntress soon reached the cargo bay, spotting her friend amongst the captive women and she scouted the area, pinpointing the location of each henchman. She needed a plan and she didn't want any harm coming to the women so she needed to do this properly. Drawing the crossbow, the Huntress took careful aim and fired, destroying a light. Everyone cried out and she leapt forth, crushing her fist into a henchman's jaw, dropping him instantly. A henchman turned towards her, but a batarang cut across his hand, making him drop his gun and the Huntress swept his feet out from underneath him, then kicked his gun away, her boot slamming into his face after that. Moving onto the next target, the Huntress shoved his gun aside while punching him in the jaw, then threw a smoke bomb towards two other henchmen. They coughed, their vision impaired by the smoke and allowing the Huntress to knock out her current quarry.

"Enough!" bellowed a young, Italian voice.

The Huntress stopped her fighting, her fist aimed at the face of another henchman in her grip and she contemplated letting him go, but thought better of it and knocked him out, then dropped him to face the owner. He stood on the upper walkway, wearing an expensive Italian silk suit while flanked by armed men as they aimed at the Huntress.

"So, you must be Tony Zucco Junior," the Huntress said.

"And you must be the Huntress," Tony Zucco Jr. said, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you."

"You flatter me."

"However, it was quite foolish of you to come here alone."

The Huntress smirked, "What makes you think I'm alone?"

There was an intense flash of light on the upper walkways, blinding Zucco and his men, as Batman appeared on the scene, making quick work of the henchmen alongside Red Robin, allowing the Huntress to take care of the rest of the men in the cargo hold. However, a thug aimed a gun at her back and she was too late in turning around, but the thug had already been taken care of and in his place stood a teenaged boy wearing cargo pants and a hooded jacket, a domino mask over his eyes and a smug grin on his face.

"What the hell?" the Huntress hissed in annoyance at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Lending a hand," Damian Wayne smirked, "You were a little slow there, Hel-"

"Stop right there. I'll sort you out when we get out of here."

Tony Zucco Jr. had a look of fear on his face with Batman holding him off the ground by his shirt, before punching him in the face and knocking him unconscious. With all the men taken care of, the Huntress and Stephanie led the women to the top deck to find it swarming with police. The unconscious Zucco was brought up and placed into the police's care, as Detective Renee Montoya approached the group.

"You've done a fine job here. Thanks to you, we've made a major breakthrough in the sex trade. We knew Tony Zucco to be a big player, but we could never get to him. Until now."

"You think this will get the new commissioner off our back?" the Huntress asked.

"I'm not sure, so I suggest you guys get out of here before she shows up."

"Will do," Batman said, "Let's go."

Stephanie took off in her speedboat, while the group went to the back of the cruise ship to their own boat and Batman took the controls, driving back to the docks where the Tumbler awaited them. While retaining the same basic design as the original Tumbler, it had the latest in weapons and technology, as well as room for extra passengers. Once inside, Helena removed her mask and glared at her brother in the back seat as Batman took them to the cave. The drive was silent and tense, with brother and sister sharing a glaring content and Batman and Red Robin unwillingly to say anything, given that both of them were guilty in bringing Damian along. Naturally, Helena didn't want her brother in on the action, but he had managed to sneak into the Tumbler before the two men left and they saw no choice but to bring him since they had a schedule to keep and didn't want to ruin it by turning back. Batman was relieved when they finally reached the cave, parking the Tumbler in its usual place and he hurried out, heading for the computer with Red Robin, but a hand landed on their shoulders each, spinning them around to face an annoyed Helena.

"My brother shouldn't be coming along on missions like this," she told them, "He shouldn't be coming along period. It's too dangerous."

"I'm sixteen years old and I've had the same training as you," Damian said in a bored tone, arms crossed over his chest, "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Yes, you're sixteen and still legally a kid," Helena rounded on him.

"I can still help! We've got Terry and Tim here, the former who hasn't had as much training as you and I, yet he's still Batman. You're even considering letting Stephanie join the team and she's had even less training. That'll be four already, so I will be fine. I can tag along and be a little sidekick until it's okay for when I can go on patrol by myself."

"That won't be for a very long time," Helena said.

"So what? At least I will be helping," Damian retorted.

Helena glared at her brother, wondering if she should just give up and let him join the team. She had no doubt that he would indeed be helpful, having the most training aside from her and Tim, but she was responsible for him and she didn't want anything to happen to him or worse. He was still young and had his whole life in front of him and she didn't want him to go down her path, but he was so determined to carry on their father's legacy.

"Besides, I saved your life back there," Damian added, "You need me."

"Let me clear this with Mom and Dad first, then I'll consider it," Helena said.

The siblings stormed off in opposite directions, the elder going to the armoury and the younger going to the computer, as Tim spoke up.

"Uh, so can we go now?"

-X-


	4. The Whisper Gang

"Gotham has a rich history, a very rich one dating back to the 17th century. A history that has been marred by bad times as well as the good ones, but what city isn't like that?"

Terry took a moment to look out at the crowd before him. They were at the Grand Hall where he was throwing a fundraiser, but for what, he was yet to reveal. It was a decision he had formulated and received backing from not only Helena, but also the Board, who enthusiastically agreed with his suggestion. Over the past two years old, Terry had often wondered if what he was doing was right as CEO of Wayne Enterprises, but with the experience of the Board behind him, he felt he was doing okay and that things would get better with his new project. He just hoped that everyone else was as enthusiastic as the Board had been. It was virtually one giant change for Gotham City and it was very ambitious.

"We all get nostalgic over the past and many of us like to live in the present, but what about the future? What does our great city hold for us? While we are a city who enjoy the title of being one of the oldest cities, the truth is that we're not up to speed with the rest of the world. Basically what I'm saying is I wish to see a more modern Gotham City, an advanced city that is looking towards the future and thus ensuring the future of the next generation."

He tapped the disc in front of him and a large, three-dimensional, holographic map of Gotham City appeared before the crowd, revealing the many changes that would take place in the city, reflecting a very modern Gotham that would be up to speed with the rest of the world.

"As you can see, there would be a multitude of skyscrapers and apartments that would help stimulate the economy for many years to come," Terry said, "It's an investment worth investing in. We have many donators and we are looking for more. So please, join me in helping to shape a bigger and brighter Gotham for the future."

There was an applause from the crowd, all agreeing with his vision and Helena smiled from her position behind Terry as she applauded. Despite his protests that he shouldn't be running the company, he had come along really well over the last couple of years, thanks to her father and the Board willing to back Terry and give him the experience he needed.

"If you have any questions, Miss. Wayne would be more than happy to answer them," Terry said.

Helena rolled her eyes humorously, but she went to the podium, clapping Terry on the shoulder as she passed him. He had never been that great of a public speaker, but oh had things changed and Helena knew she had made the right decision in putting him in charge.

"Thank you everyone," Helena spoke to the crowd, "Like Mr. McGinnis said, if you have any questions, just ask and I will answer them for you."

-X-

The symbol of the Huntress shined in the night sky, reminding the crooks that she was out on the streets tonight. The lesser criminals who saw it made the right decision to stay indoors, given the stories about the Huntress and what she was capable of. But now things had changed and while it had been bad enough for the criminals that the Huntress prowled the streets, it had gotten worse with the return of Batman and his new sidekick, Red Robin. Criminal activity had dropped since their arrivals, but for those who worked for the Great White Shark, it was just another night of business, making sure that they never crossed paths with any of the costumed crime-fighters. While they would too prefer to stay indoors, they were more afraid of the Great White Shark than they were of the Huntress or Batman, due to the stories about the Mob boss having a habit of eating the people who displeased him. And their greater fear of the Mob boss was something that the Huntress was willing to change. She had come close to removing the Mob from Gotham until the Great White Shark suddenly appeared and seized control of the criminal empire, slowing rebuilding it piece by piece. No matter how many minions she went through, the Huntress wasn't getting any closer to finding the crime lord, with his thugs preferring to go to prison than reveal his location. Hopefully tonight, that was going to turn into the Huntress' favour.

She was at the Narrows, watching from the rooftops for anyone acting shifty, her silhouette visible against the skyline to remind any crook who saw her that breaking the law would be a bad idea and staying indoors would be a wise decision. She was about to change location when something caught her eye and she glided to another rooftop for a better look. And there he was, a member of the Whisper Gang, catching her gaze and giving her a taunting motion with his hand. The Whisper Gang was a Gotham branch of the Ukrainian Mob and they were one of the more violent gangs in Gotham, which was why the Great White Shark hired them to do his dirty work. However, the Huntress knew she had her work cut out for her if she wanted one of them to talk. When a new member joined the gang, they received extensive weapons training overseas, before being brought to the States. Then, they received a steel mask to cover their mouths upon initiation. The mask was soldered at the back of the head to prevent its removal, the idea being to prevent the member from snitching. And watching him, the Huntress knew that if there was one around, there would be more nearby. They were fearsome, tough, brutal and hard nuts to crack. The Huntress was tougher and she spread her cape, gliding towards the gangster as he ducked behind the apartments. No doubt he was going to try and lure her into a trap, dropping into the sewers. Extending the quarterstaff and lowering the night vision lenses, the Huntress followed after him, having no idea that she had been watched, the Red Hood standing atop a nearby apartment building, looking forward to the time when they could confront each other. Until then, he had other things to deal with.

There was a slight hint of movement and the Huntress brought her quarterstaff over her head to block the knife, then spun around and struck a Whisper Gang member on the side of his knee, then the face, bouncing him off the wall. The mask protected him from being knocked out, as more of the Whisper Gang poured into the tunnel, wielding crude knives, chains and spiked steel knuckle-dusters, hoping their numbers could overwhelm the Huntress. The first gangster she fought was felled by a horse kick to the groin and she turned the quarterstaff into a pair of fighting sticks, as the first of the gang fell upon her. Catching his knife on her right stick, the Huntress struck him on the knee with the left stick, then deflected a second gangster's fist while striking him on the elbow. He cried out in pain and the Huntress shoved him back, knocking down two more gangsters and she then kneed the down gangster in the back of the head. Whirling around, the Huntress blocked a knife coming for her head while driving her knee upwards into the gangster's head, then hit him on the nape when he doubled over, before hitting another gangster on his mask. A chain wrapped around her left arm, but the Huntress held fast, before yanking the gangster off his feet, but she was unable to deal with him due to another gangster rushing at her, catching her around the waist.

"Hey!"

The Whisper Gang whirled around and the Huntress struck the gangster on her, then got up with an audible groan, for Damian stood there, wearing a tri-weave elastic mesh suit that provided him with protection from blunt blows and knives, as well as projectile deflection, a domino mask over his eyes and a short, hooded cloak, a quarterstaff in his hands.

"What the hell is a kid doing here?" a gangster demanded.

"That's what I like to know," Helena muttered, then spoke louder, "Weren't we fighting?"

A gangster was struck in the face by one of her sticks and another gangster had his arm twisted behind his back when he tried to attack, the Huntress crushing his face against the tunnel wall. Damian attacked the nearest gangster by smashing him in the shin with the quarterstaff, then used him as a stepping stone to belt another gangster atop his head. Despite outnumbering the Wayne siblings three to one, the Whisper Gang were hammered by the pair, but the protection provided by their steel masks gave them a fighting chance. At least until Damian revealed a small gadget and tossed it onto the ceiling, then threw up his quarterstaff. Due to the power of the magnet, all the gangsters were yanked through the air and ended up dangling from the quarterstaff, leaving Damian very pleased with himself as he looked at his sister, who regarded him with annoyance.

"What?" Damian asked.

-X-

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Helena demanded, "The Whisper Gang are the most deadly gang in Gotham and you, a sixteen-year-old, thought you could take them on?"

"Uh, you were there also," Damian said, "I helped you back there and we had the upper hand. And if they're so dangerous, what makes you think you can fight them?"

"Because I can. I'm older, I've had far more training than you and I've got more experience."

The cave was alive with the siblings arguing. Helena still wore her outfit, sans mask, furious that her brother had not only made a suit, but followed her on her patrol and engaged in a fight with the Whisper Gang. Helena was just thankful he hadn't been injured or worse in the fight.

"Why are you so adamant at keeping me away from this?" Damian demanded, "This was Dad's legacy and we as his children should rightfully inherit it."

"This is not the life I want for you, Damian," Helena said.

"Oh, but it's completely okay for you to choose this life?" her brother retorted, "I'm sixteen, old enough to choose what I want to do in my life. I want to do this, Helena. You got to choose, why can't I? You say you're more trained and more experienced, so why don't you teach me, train me, help me so I can help you."

"I am your guardian, so I am responsible for you, okay? What happens if you get hurt or worse, killed?"

"What if the same happened to you, which it already has. You nearly died two years ago. You need me, sister. I mean, what was the point of our parents training us for stuff like this if you're not gonna let me do it?"

He had a point. Again. Helena worried her lower lip, trying to decide what to do. She didn't want him going down this path, but she could see the advantages of having him on her side against crime. But he was still young and she knew what this could do to someone, their father the living proof of that. However, she knew her brother and once he set his mind to something, he didn't let it go.

"Let me think about this, okay?" she relented, "Like, really think about it. This is important and it will change your life. You know what happened to our father. I just don't want that happening to you."

"Dad had no-one. I've got you," Damian said, "Think about it."

With that, he turned away and went to the computer, as Helena sighed, thinking it over while making her way over to the armoury to get changed.

-X-


	5. Campaign Promise

"Hey, Drysdale, call for you on line one," Renee Montoya called.

"Detective Drysdale," Jesse said when he picked up the phone.

"Detective, it's Detective Jorge Enrico here," came the reply, "I've got a homicide here in Mexico and I've got an I.D. It's Arthur Brown, the guy you were after."

"He's dead. How?"

"Gunshot wound. But that's not the only thing. He was found dead in his panic room, all his guards either dead or unconscious. And they weren't your average mall cops either."

Jesse frowned as he listened. He knew the Huntress was the only one capable of taking down several well-trained men like that, but she was not a killer. Despite the vigilante status placed upon her by the new commissioner, along with Batman and Red Robin, the Huntress operated within the laws…sometimes. While there were numerous other people who could do such things, Jesse was wondering why they had gone after Arthur Brown. He was a minor criminal who committed only robberies and even though he was part of the Mob, he wasn't the type who bit off more than he could chew.

"Any witnesses?" Jesse asked.

"One. Arthur's date for the night," Enrico replied, "She was the only one left alive and her description of the killer is, well, I guess up your alley given that Gotham is home to several costumed vigilantes. He may be one of yours."

"We only have three and none of them are killers," Jesse said, "But I would like to hear her testimony. I can be there in a few hours."

"We're cleaning up the crime scene now, so we'll have everything for you by the time you get here, including the girl. I'll see you soon."

"Got something?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, Arthur Brown was found dead in Mexico," Jesse replied, "I'm about to go there now. You coming?"

"We gotta check in with the commissioner first."

Jesse nodded and followed Renee to the commissioner's office. Commissioner Ellen Yindel was middle-aged, having been in the force for over twenty years and was stern, hard-working and dedicated to her job, earning respect as she fought to rid Gotham City of organised crime. However, there was one thing that made Jesse uneasy around her: she was not a fan of the Huntress or her teammates and made no secret about it, having issued the order for the arrest of the Huntress, Batman and Red Robin by any means necessary. This didn't make things easy for Jesse considering he was in a relationship with Helena, the couple even having their own apartment where she kept a spare Huntress costume.

"Commissioner, we've just got a call about a homicide in Mexico," Jesse said, entering the office, "Arthur Brown was shot dead in his home. Renee and I are going to check it out."

"Very well," Commissioner Yindel said, "You make sure that you get custody on everything. Arthur Brown was a resident here and so we'll investigate his death, got it?"

"Understood."

-X-

Stephanie swiped with her punches, missing her target and she aimed lower, but Helena caught her arm while simultaneously swinging her elbow towards Stephanie's head and the younger girl just managed to block in time. However, Helena then kicked her feet out from underneath her and pinned her to the floor.

"You're getting better," Helena smirked, "Just not quite there yet."

The next thing she knew, Stephanie's legs were around her head and she was flipped onto her back with Stephanie holding her arm in a lock and a grin on her face at actually pinning her teacher for once, while Helena was annoyed with herself for getting careless. Any other time, Stephanie would be on the ground and crying uncle. But she was getting better and Helena knew it would only be a matter of time before her friend joined the team.

"Okay, you're good," Helena said, "Now let me up."

"Looks like you have be a little more careful around Stephanie, Helena," John said with a wry smile as the two got up, "If she can take you down-"

"She was lucky then," Helena said, "Next time, she won't be."

"Where's Tim?" Stephanie asked John.

"He's working the bar. He wants to run around at night as a crime-fighter, he can also learn the responsibilities of a normal life."

"This is a normal life. For us anyway," Helena said, grabbing her towel and water bottle.

"Crime-fighting or being the city's biggest celebrity?" Stephanie asked.

"I prefer the former option."

After settling in Gotham City with Jesse, Helena had made the decision to come out and announce her real identity as Helena Wayne, mainly due to the fact that her brother was living with her and also because she felt it was time. She no longer felt the need to keep hiding, but her announcement had been followed by a lot of scrutiny, with a lot of people dismissing her claim as 'another delusional seeking the Wayne Enterprises' fortune', but once it had been validated, Helena found herself plastered across the tabloids and dubbed 'The Princess of Gotham'. Damian fared no better when it was revealed he was Helena's brother, except that he enjoyed being called 'Prince of Gotham' and 'Heir to Wayne Enterprises'. Being sixteen years old, he found that it made him quite the ladies' man with the girls his age, however to his annoyance; there were a few older women who chased him, seeking to hook him up with their snooty and very unlikeable daughters.

"Well, as good as it is to see you guys training, I'm here for Helena," John said, "Jesse called, saying he wants you in Mexico. A guy from Gotham City was found dead there."

"Does he have an I.D?" Helena asked as she walked over to the armoury to suit up.

John hesitated and glanced at Stephanie, unsure of how to say it while she frowned at him, wondering why he was looking at her. In the end, he knew she had to know.

"Arthur Brown."

Stephanie gasped and Helena looked up sharply. Given his criminal record and his unwillingness to go straight, Stephanie wasn't the biggest fan of her father, but now he was dead, no doubt killed because of his line of work and she couldn't help but be upset.

"I'll call Terry and see if he can come down," Helena said as she continued getting changed.

"I want to come too," Stephanie said, tears running from her eyes.

"Look, Steph, I know he was your father, but it's a crime scene," Helena tried to console her friend; "Don't worry, Terry and I will look over everything. We'll leave no stone unturned, we'll find the guy responsible and make him pay."

"But-"

"Stay here. Terry and I have got this. You're upset and you're angry. I suggest you put that to good use. See if John still has the moves."

Slipping on her mask, the Huntress smirked at John and made her way over to the Batpod, before riding out of the cave, as John turned to Stephanie, but she was staring into space, the tears gone although the streak marks remained and she sniffed.

"If it's alright with you, I'm going to get some air," Stephanie said.

"Go right ahead," John said, "I'll be here if you need me."

Once she left, he made his way over to the armoury, opening the vault to reveal his old Nightwing suit. Punching in the code, John opened a secret door to show Jason's tattered Robin suit and he picked up the domino mask, shuffling it between his hands. It had been two years since he found the mask on Jason's grave and his search for proof on Jason being alive had come up empty. It didn't help that he was keeping it a secret from Helena and the others, having never even told Bruce about him. Only Barbara and Tim knew Jason and he hadn't even told them about the possibility of Jason being alive. If it turned out to be a lie, John wouldn't know what to do with his crushed hopes, except that he'd make the prankster responsible. But if Jason was alive, then John had to know how he managed to survive not only the vicious beating and an explosion, but also escape from a morgue. All he knew that if he wanted to get to the bottom of it all, he had to tell Helena and the others.

-X-

"If elected mayor, I promise to rid the streets of crime," Lincoln March spoke to the audience at Grand Hall, "It is up to us to take back the streets. Not only do we have criminals running around, but also people who dressed up in costume and think they have the right to uphold the law. It's called vigilantism and it is against the law. I know that this may make me a little unpopular, but we have no place for vigilantes. Or criminals. Let's set it right this time."

There was a soft applause, with some agreeing with March on matters about vigilantes, while others were in disagreement, believing that the Huntress and Batman were doing a good job in helping the police clean up the streets. Commissioner Ellen Yindel definitely agreed with Lincoln March, which was why she had announced her support of his campaign. In the aftermath of Duela's assault on Gotham that had claimed the lives of both the previous mayor and commissioner, a new mayor was quickly elected to help with the clean-up and the campaign was postponed until such a time when it could resume. Now, that time had come and March had come out of nowhere with his desire to help make Gotham City a better place, even though he didn't have a good opinion on the Huntress or Batman and their operations. Normally, the citizens would've dismissed a man like March if it wasn't for the couple who were supporting him: Joseph and Maria Powers. Coming from a very rich and powerful family that could trace their lineage to the founding of Gotham, they had an influence as great as the Wayne family, even though it was only now that they were starting to exert their influence. With a backing as powerful as the Powers couple, it was quite difficult to make an opposition to March, who was looking to become mayor without any competition. And for those who felt safer with the Huntress and Batman about, they began to wonder what would happen if March did take the big job and outlaw the superheroes. Would Gotham become a better or worse place to live? Only time would tell and they feared the answer.

-X-


	6. A New Crime Boss

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. I would like to point out that only the Commissioner has the arrest warrants out for the Huntress and co, not the Mayor. The Mayor likes them, the Commissioner doesn't. And since Jesse is dating Helena Wayne, the Commissioner wouldn't dare go against him, even if she did find out he was working with the Huntress, who doesn't care about the arrest warrant. And now, on with the story.

-X-

"What are we all doing here?" Lenny Garth asked, "Who called this meeting?"

"I assumed it was the boss," Jordan Kade shrugged, "He should be here."

"I called the meeting," came a new voice.

The minions of the West Uptown crime boss all swivelled their heads towards the newcomer. The Red Hood stepped into the room, sheathing his bloodied knife after dispatching the guards and cocked the assault rifle, enjoying the fear he saw in their eyes. While they were armed, it was mere handguns and with him standing over them, he had an advantage. What they didn't know was that he had also rigged the back-alley house to explode in case things went sour, the detonator safe inside his jacket. This time around, the Red Hood had traded in his T-shirt and jeans for a black Nomex survival suit, very similar to the first suit Batman wore in his early days. It was bulky and hard to move it, but good enough for tonight.

"Who the hell are you?" Kade asked.

"Your new boss," the Red Hood replied.

"What makes you think we'll work for you?"

"Why don't you ask your old boss?"

The Red Hood tossed something onto the meeting table and everyone either vomited or looked like they wanted to, for it was the severed head of the West Uptown crime boss.

"Right, so this is how it goes. You can continue the drug trade as normal, but I take forty per cent. Nothing goes to the Great White Shark. In return, you have my protection. But you will stay away from children. You deal to children and I'll deal with you. Sound fair?"

The ones who weren't emptying their stomachs hurriedly agreed.

"Good," the Red Hood said, "You have a good night now."

-X-

Jesse looked up from the crime scene to see the Huntress and Batman standing in the doorway of the panic room. Renee was with him alongside Enrico and when she saw the two superheros, she moved Enrico outside, while asking for some privacy from the other officers.

"What do you have?" Batman asked.

The suit had very much changed from what it used to be. While it still maintained the same basic look and armour as the original Batman's suit, it was more streamlined, the chest symbol and the tri-weave elastic mesh were now a deep maroon colour. The cowl now covered the mouth, while white lenses covered the eyes, completely protecting his identity. The cape had been removed in favour of a slimline backpack that contained bat-shaped wings for use in gliding, able to extend out or retract at the press of a button with Batman's left glove. Meanwhile, the Huntress's costume had virtually remained the same, although she had added kneepads and armour plating similar to Batman's was now part of her suit, while still keeping it streamlined and mobile. After being shot two years ago, Helena had her suit upgraded to better protect against bullets and the result had turned out perfect for her. She had also downgraded the size of her crossbow for mobility reasons and the one she carried out could not only hold two arrows, but it was collapsible and about the size of a large handgun. Despite the smaller size of the crossbow, it still packed quite a punch.

"A whole lot of dead guys and not many answers," Jesse said, "I've got a description of the killer from the sole witness, but there's a question there also. If he went through the trouble of killing everyone, why did he leave a witness? It doesn't add up."

Batman took a look around the crime scene, using the technology in his cowl to scan everything down to air molecules to send back to the cave for further examination.

"She's innocent," the Huntress suggested, "Arthur Brown was a criminal and the killer believed that his guards warranted death because they worked for him. She was just entertainment for the night. Whoever he is, he might be targeting criminals."

"According to the witness, he said his name is the Red Hood," Jesse said, "He wore a full head mask that completely obscured his identity and he wielded a Raging Taurus .49 quad shooter. Oh, and he's highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. This guy sounds dangerous."

"It's nothing I can't handle," the Huntress said, "Once Batman's done with the scanning, we'll start our search for him. However, I don't know where we could begin the search."

"Do you think it's possible he could come to Gotham?" Jesse asked, "Arthur was a resident there and had connections to the Mob. If the Red Hood is going after criminals, then Gotham's the cream of the crop."

"If he wants to go after criminals, that's fine, but killing is not the way."

"Scanning's done," Batman said, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, we can wrap it up here," Jesse said, before leaning in close to the Huntress, "I'll see you at home in a few."

"Sure. Take the time you need. We will find this guy."

-X-

"Who the hell does this Red Hood think he is?!"

The Great White Shark gnashed his sharp teeth angrily while his guards stayed back, wary of his rage. His scars gleamed under the lights of his spacious office, adding to his hideous looks and with the furious mood he was in; the guards were wishing they could be as far away from their boss as possible. Soon after taking up his new identity, the Great White Shark masterminded a breakout from Arkham Asylum and with the Mob being pulled apart by the police; he took control of the remainder and started to build his empire. Despite the problems he had with the police and the costumed crime-fighters, his empire was thriving.

Until the Red Hood came along and added to his problems.

"He thinks he can just waltz in and take over my operations?" the Great White Shark continued to rage, "Just he waits until I get my hands on him. I'll make an example of him!"

"How would you like it done?" his assistant, Mercy, asked, keeping her cool.

"Painfully. I want him found by tomorrow night!"

"As you wish, sir."

Ever since recovering from his mutilation, the Great White Shark had a very hot temper and a short fuse. It didn't take much to set him off, so it wasn't a big surprise that he was raging after he got a phone call that one of his crime bosses had been murdered and this Red Hood had taken his place. Especially since it meant that the Red Hood now controlled the drug trade, a huge supplier of the Great White Shark's income.

"And then, when he's brought to me, I'll make him beg for his life," the Great White Shark continued, "After that, I'll eat his face!"

Mercy swallowed, but did her best not to show her discomfort. The Great White Shark may not be one of the best bosses, nor the mellowest, but the pay was extremely good and he never took his anger out on her, valuing her work ethics and her loyalty.

"Duly noted," she said dryly, "Do you want me to put in a special order to the kitchen?"

The Great White Shark glared at her.

"Just wondering," she said, "I'll take that as a no."

-X-

The Huntress burst through the waterfall on the Batpod and rode over to the platform as the Bat quickly followed after her, landing on its own platform, as Batman joined the Huntress, removing the cowl as she took off her mask.

"See, told you I'd beat you home," Helena grinned.

"Please, I was going easy on you," Terry said, "You know for a fact that the Bat is much faster than the Batpod."

"I am aware of that, but that just tells me that you're a slow pilot."

Terry rolled his eyes and went to the computer in order to start analysing photos and scans from the crime scene to see if they could help in locating the Red Hood, while Helena went to the armoury and started getting out of her suit, as the elevator opened and John appeared.

"You're back," he said, "We seem to have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Helena asked, while removing a gauntlet.

"The Batsuit, the armoured one that your father wore against the Joker and Bane. It's gone."

"Gone? What the hell do you mean by gone?"

"Someone snuck in here while we were all out and stole it. Whoever it was, they were good. Not only did they not trip the motion sensors, but they also cut security, so there are no recordings of them and they also knew the code to access the suit. I just came back from sorting out the security."

"Who the hell would have the balls to steal my dad's suit?" Helena demanded.

John shrugged, "You've got me beat, but I can tell you that whoever stole it is not going to use it for good purposes."

"I hate to say this, Helena, but I think it's time Stephanie joined the team," Terry said, joining the conversation, "With the Red Hood about and now this thief, we could need her help."

"Yes, she could help, but the Red Hood killed her father and she'll just be charging on her emotions," Helena said, "She'll get herself hurt or worse."

"Sometimes, anger is the best course. You know that."

"Fine. How soon can you get her suit ready?"

"A few finishing touches and it'll be done."

Neither of them noticed the look on John's face as he thought of the possibility: was Jason the Red Hood, as well as the thief? There was no way it could be a coincidence, but until he had proof that Jason was indeed alive, he was going to keep it to himself for the time being.

-X-


	7. The Iceberg Lounge

Helena was greatly enjoying her sleep, which was practically a luxury these days and it was even better to be in the strong arms of her partner, so she was quite annoyed when she was woken by the T.V being turned on. Grumbling in annoyance, she slipped out of bed, leaving Jesse behind as he rolled over and snored. Entering the living room, Helena stood in front of her brother with her hands on her hips and an annoyed expression on her face, but he simply looked at her casually and shrugged.

"You look like crap, sister," Damian greeted, "Then again, that's normal for you."

Wearing only pyjama pants, he was watching the replayed football match between Gotham Rogues and Metropolis Sharks, while Helena was fighting the urge to strangle her brother.

"If I wasn't dating a police officer, who is in the other room, you'd be dead right now," Helena growled.

Damian snorted, "You could try."

"Don't tempt me, brother. I can and will kick your ass."

"Oh, go have your coffee, Helena. It's the only time you're tolerable."

Not for the first time did Helena wish her brother had never been born, but as much as he annoyed her with his arrogance, she couldn't imagine life without him and she could use a coffee. Making her way to the kitchen, she was happy that the kettle had been boiled for her and was in the process of making two cups when strong arms surrounded her waist.

"Were you and your brother having another bonding moment?" Jesse asked into her ear.

"If you mean by bonding that I wish to drop him on his ass, then yes, we were," Helena said, "Here's your black with two sugars."

"Ah, you're a sweetheart."

Kissing her temple, Jesse then headed back to the living room and joined Damian on the couch, the pair discussing the football, as Helena watched from the kitchen with a small smile. While her parents had taken to Jesse straight away, her mother more so than her father however, it had taken Damian a while to warm up to him, but after finding a few things in common, the two now had what could be described as a brotherly relationship. As for Cassandra, now adopted by Bruce and Selina, she was shy as always, but Helena knew that her little sister was fond of the police officer. She really enjoyed being with him and the fact that he knew her secret made it easier for them.

"Hey, Damian, you should get ready soon," Helena called out, "We've got to go see Terry about your suit and we also have to pick up Stephanie."

"I finally get to go out with you? Really?" Damian cried, obviously excited.

"What? No. It's your suit for the fundraiser," Helena shot him down.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I've got to get ready too," Jesse said, "Until we get a lead on the Red Hood, Yindel wants me to chase after the Great White Shark."

"You find him and we'll beat him up for you," Damian offered, "Maybe that'll get your boss off Helena's back. What is her beef with us anyway?"

"She's very old-school and by the book," Jesse answered, "She still wants Helena and Terry to willingly surrender, but I don't see that happening."

"Yeah, over my dead body," Helena said, sipping her coffee, "Damian, move it."

"You're so bossy," Damian said as he headed to his room while his sister rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to have another homicide when I get home, am I?" Jesse asked, earning himself a slap on the arm.

-X-

"Mr. Wayne and Miss. Brown, welcome to Wayne Enterprises," Terry greeted with a smile, "Helena, a pleasure to see you as always."

"Thanks, Terry," Helena said, "Shall we have a look at a few things?"

"Of course. Right this way."

Although she was on the Board of Directors and helped Terry run the company, Helena spent most of her time in Legal, supporting District Attorney Harry Sims in the courthouse, providing the funds and back-up to help him put the criminals behind bars. As the Huntress, she made sure that Sims was able to get the criminals in order to send them to jail. But no matter how many crooks they sent to prison, crime was running rampant through the city and they weren't any closer to arresting Gotham's Mob boss the Great White Shark.

"Please keep hands and feet inside at all times," Terry said as they entered the elevator.

"How'd you go with beefing up security at the cave?" Helena asked.

"It's improved. Can't believe someone not only found it, but also got in without us knowing. I've checked the computers and nothing was hacked, but if the guy was clever enough to bypass our security, he wouldn't have left a trace in the computers either. So far, it just looks like he wanted your father's suit. Our identities are safe...for now."

"I'm hoping that's all it was. Whoever it was, I will find them and knock them into a coma. It better not happen again."

"Don't worry, it won't."

They soon arrived at the Applied Science department and Terry led the way to the stacks of thick, black cases, opening one to reveal Stephanie's new suit. Based upon Bruce Wayne's second suit, it was sleek and armoured, yet flexible and light. It was midnight black, the Bat symbol gold like the utility belt and with spikes on the gauntlets as well as the boots. From the inside of the elbow to the armpit and down the torso to the kneecap, the armour had been painted midnight purple, much like the inside of the black cape. The cowl had been modified to allow Stephanie's hair to flow out from the nape, but unlike Terry's cowl, it didn't contain a mouth plate. Stephanie gasped when she saw the suit, instantly falling in love with it.

"I take it it's up to your standards?" Terry asked, pleased with himself.

"It's beautiful," she said finally.

"Excellent. Now, Damian, there's something I want to show you that I think you might find interesting. And before you ask, no, it's not a suit."

Terry led Damian away from Helena's sight, showing the teenager a prototype of jetpack that could be used for sustained flight, something that Damian found exciting. While her brother was enraptured with the jetpack, Helena opened a drawer to reveal the modified Robin suit. Made of the same tri-weave elastic mesh used on Batman's suit, it was all-black, while the torso was covered in red armour plates, the 'R' symbol on the left breast. The armoured boots and gauntlets were green, like the domino mask and the scalloped cape was yellow with a black hood to allow for extra secrecy. Helena sighed as she looked at it. She had thought about what to do and finally came to a decision, although Damian wasn't initially excited to hear it. He was going to stay off the streets and keep training with his sister for another year and then after that, Helena would decide if he was ready, figuring that another year might be enough time. Hearing footsteps, she quickly shut the drawer, as Terry and Damian joined her.

"That thing is so cool. I wanna try it," the younger Wayne cried.

"Not just yet," Terry said, "A few more tests and then it'll be ready. Now, about your fundraiser suit. Shall we?"

-X-

The Iceberg Lounge.

Opened twenty years ago by Oswald Copplepot, who was later thrown into jail by the second Batman for arms dealing and trafficking, it had gone through a number of owners over the years until the Great White Shark finally bought it and placed one of his own men in charge. Now renovated and thriving under the control of Mark 'Brutus' Cassidy, the nightclub was _the _place to be, especially for politicians, sports stars and celebrities looking to elevate their social position. Open every night, it was always jam packed, the music ranging from classic jazz and blues to pumping beats that the kids these days listened to. Like its name suggests, the Lounge has an arctic theme, with miniature icebergs on the pillars and the main dance floor resembling a large frozen lake. The atmosphere was quite relaxing and it even had its own restaurant, hiring some of the best cooks and chefs in the city. On the second floor was a balcony where Cassidy could oversee proceedings, often surrounded by beautiful women who were really strong bodyguards under strict orders to protect his life. The backrooms of the Lounge, however, was where the real action took place, with gambling, racketeering and arms dealing took place, making as much money as they did legally, making Cassidy a very rich man, as well as the Great White Shark when he took his share. Naturally, given the riches he took from the club, Cassidy felt that he should become the sole owner and therefore take the full share, becoming independent from the Shark, but that would be another time.

Standing on the balcony, Cassidy was overseeing things as per usual, when something caught his eye. Or at least, someone. A security guard went flying across a dinner table, while another was thrown against one of the numerous support posts. Cassidy caught the attention of his men nearby and directed them towards the disruption, but they were no match for the Red Hood as he scattered them like bowling pins. His fighting method was fierce and brutal, but Cassidy recognised a hint of the Huntress in him, having witnessed her fighting style on more than one occasion whenever she attacked the Lounge looking for answers in regards to the Mob. With the men out of commission, the Red Hood stood beneath the balcony, looking up at the fearful Cassidy as the patrons started to leave the nightclub, scared of the masked man who had just demolished twelve men without breaking a sweat.

"So, you're the guy who runs all the black market operations for the Shark?" the Red Hood stated, "Must be a pretty sweet gig, right? All that illegally obtained wealth? I suppose that also means you report directly to the Shark."

"What do you want?" Cassidy asked.

"I just want you to send a message to the Shark for me."

Whipping out his Raging Taurus, the Red Hood fired two shots that hit Cassidy in the chest, leaving him dead amongst his bodyguards, who made the right decision to slip away and escape. Pleased with himself, the Red Hood took out a small explosive device and slapped it onto an iceberg, the timer counting down. Sauntering from the nightclub, the Red Hood was suddenly smacked in the face by a staff, his impact-resistant helmet taking the blow and he quickly regained his footing to see the quarterstaff-wielding Red Robin before him.

"What, just the kid?" the Red Hood sneered, "The adults too busy to face me?"

The Red Robin's suit was similar to Batman's in that it was sleek and armoured, with a red torso, shoulders, thighs and knees, while the rest of the suit was black. Gold plates covered his gauntlets, a harness across his chest replacing the utility belt. His eyes were covered with a spiked domino mask, while a red cape flowed from his shoulders.

"Underestimate me at your own peril," Red Robin said, "You're still coming in with me."

"Oh, I don't think so, Timothy."

"Huh?"

The Red Hood struck.

-X-

AN: Yep, the Iceberg Lounge exists in this world, even though we won't see the Penguin at all. And yes, Metropolis Sharks are an actual team in the comics. It's also not the first time I've mentioned the Superman world either. Conner Kent, aka Superboy, was mentioned in the Dark Knight Legacy as Helena's penpal.


	8. The Message in Fire

AN: So, I read Batman Inc. #8 the other day...a little sad at what happened and unsure if it was the right move. Damian Wayne is now dead, which is a huge shame because I was looking forward to further stories involving him and Helena working together, but...maybe this will make Helena reveal herself to Batman? See how this pans out in World's Finest #10 and onwards in future Batman stories. So, with that out of the way, here's the next chapter that uses some influence from the Night of the Owls arc.

-X-

Cameras flashed, forensics cataloguing evidence while Jesse stood nearby, feeling a little sick to his stomach at the scene before him. The victim, a full-on John Doe, had been used as a human dartboard, pinned to a wooden board by numerous small throwing daggers, however, as the coroners had told him, the daggers missed every one of the victim's major arteries on purpose, as if the killer had wanted him to suffer very painfully for a very long time. He had been found by the landlord who owned the apartments nearby and identified as a tenant. It was murders like this that really brought down Gotham's reputable name and Jesse just hoped they could catch the killer before another victim showed up. There was a hint of movement nearby, but Jesse didn't turn, already knowing who it was.

"Looks pleasant, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Aren't they always?" Batman replied, venturing closer to the victim.

"Ah, Detective, shouldn't we be arresting him?" Detective Bullock hesitantly asked.

"If you want your arms broken, go right ahead," Jesse told him, "Besides, he was never here, alright?"

"Got it. Go right ahead, Batman."

Batman scanned the victim, sending all the information back to the Batcave, where John and his wife, Barbara, were watching on the computer. Barbara Gordon, daughter of the former commissioner, had once been part of the crime-fighting escapades under the mantle of Batgirl, fighting alongside John when he was Batman, but after the pair got married and she fell pregnant with Tim, she retired from the streets to raise their son. Now, she had passed that mantle on to Stephanie, knowing that she was right for the role. Barbara still did her part as information central, running the computer and relaying info to the team whenever they were out on patrol. The fact that she had a Ph.D. in criminology also helped.

"Gotham's underworld at its best," Barbara said, making a face, "Come for the food, stay for the gruesome murders."

"What is that on the daggers?" John asked.

Batman zoomed in on the emblem engraved on the hilt, "It's an owl."

"An owl?" Detective Bullock said, "You don't think that _they_ have a connection to this?"

"_They_ don't exist," Jesse said, "It's just an ancient nursery rhyme that nobody has used in a hundred years. Whoever did this is trying to make you believe in the legend."

"What did you find in the victim's apartment?" Batman asked.

Detective Bullock shrugged, "Nothing that identifies the guy, but take a look if you want."

Batman and Jesse went to the victim's apartment, finding nothing out of the ordinary, although the scanner was picking up something on the wall. Moving closer, Batman identified it as paint thinner and that it had been heavily used.

"Do you have a lighter?" he asked.

"Always," Jesse replied, handing it to him.

Batman flicked the flame and touched it to the paint thinner, as a message burst to life.

"Oh no," Jesse said.

Terry, John and Barbara all had the same thought when they saw the message burning brightly before them: HELENA WAYNE WILL DIE TOMORROW.

-X-

"Isn't this a lovely night?" Helena asked while licking her ice-cream.

Stephanie shrugged as they walked through the seedier part of Downtown Gotham. Her father's body had been released to the family and they were preparing to bury him tomorrow. With Batman and Red Robin on patrol, Helena decided to take the night off and spend it with Stephanie to try and cheer her up before tomorrow.

"Yeah, I guess it's alright," Stephanie said, looking up at the starry sky, "How are you guys going with searching for Red Hood?"

"Haven't got anything yet, but it's only a matter of time," Helena answered, "I know you're concerned with finding him, but trust me, we will. Right now, let's just focus on us two. When was the last time we had a girl's night?"

"A while. But you're right. I'll worry about Red Hood tomorrow. Tonight is for us."

Linking arms, the two friends continued down the street, music pounding from nearby and when they turned the corner, they saw a group of young men hanging out by a car, all laughing and swigging from a bottle. After getting closer, Helena recognised a couple as new recruits for the Mob who had been obviously let off with little jail time. And obviously, the recruits hadn't turned over a new leaf, as Helena had a feeling she knew what they were doing in the car: drugs.

"Hey, look at this, a couple of ladies to make the party interesting," called out one of the men.

Instantly, Helena and Stephanie were surrounded by the gang.

"Care to join us?" another man asked with a sleazy grin, "We can take you to a real party if you're interested in having a really good night."

"Sorry, not interested," Helena said, focusing on her ice-cream.

"Aw, don't be like that. You never know until you try it."

The gang was closing in on them and Helena fought the urge to make a scene. Even though these guys clearly didn't know who she was, there might be someone nearby who did and she didn't want a photo of herself fighting crooks plastered across the front page of the newspaper. The last thing she needed was her secret identity exposed, but if these wannabe-gangsters didn't let up, there was going to be hurting involved.

"So, what's it going to be?" the leader of the gang asked.

"Come on, I'm sure it'll be fun," Stephanie said to Helena, then turned to the leader, "My friend is just a little shy."

"You're making the right decision," the leader said, slinging his arm around Stephanie's shoulders and directing her towards the car, "We might have to work on your friend."

He got into the car with Stephanie, leaving five men standing around Helena and all leering at her, while she just simply licked her ice-cream, fixing the gangster in front of her with a glare, as if daring him. When Stephanie stepped out of the car a few minutes later, leaving the leader and two other men unconscious in the vehicle, she found Helena sitting on a pile of unconscious men, still licking her ice-cream, although this time with a pleased smile on her face and wearing a fedora she had taken from one of the gangsters.

"We really should get out more," Helena said as she stood up, "Have more girly nights."

"We really should. I feel a little better already," Stephanie agreed, before putting in a call to the police station.

Just then, Helena's phone rang and she answered after seeing it was John.

"What's up?"

"How close are you to the Iceberg Lounge?" John asked.

"Steph and I are in Downtown, so about twenty minutes away. Why?"

"Tim's in a situation there. I think Terry's nearby you, so I'll get him to pick you up."

"Got it. We're on our way."

Hanging up, Helena led Stephanie to an alley where they could climb to the rooftop of an apartment building, where three minutes later, the Bat flew into view. Once they were in, Batman took off for Uptown, nearing the Iceberg Lounge as an explosion suddenly tore through the streets. Batman pulled up nearby, allowing Helena and Stephanie to climb out discreetly, then flew away for a place to land, as the two women made their way downstairs and onto the streets, where the police were busy trying to keep the crowd back from the burning nightclub. However, that wasn't Helena's main concern, as she saw Red Robin on a stretcher to be placed in an ambulance and Stephanie quickly stopped herself from calling out his civilian name, worry and concern for him overtaking her. Helena knew there was something going between the pair, but her main priority was getting Red Robin away from the authorities. After quickly making a plan with Batman over her secured phone, Helena slipped away from the crowd and waited for him to pick her up. The ambulance left for the hospital, a police cruiser following after them, but then the Bat swung low before them and the paramedics pulled over, while Batman got out of the aircraft, leaving Helena to pilot it as the two police officers drew their guns on him.

"If you want to shoot me, go right ahead, but I'm warning you, that aircraft has far more firepower than you," Batman said, "I'm taking my friend and you're not stopping me."

With a glance at each other, the police officers backed down, allowing Batman to take Red Robin from the paramedics and into the Bat, as Helena flew them to the cave.

"Tim, what happened?" Terry asked.

"It was the Red Hood," Tim painfully replied, his shoulder and abdomen bandaged, "I fought him, but he was too strong and he shot me. He also knew who I was."

"What? How did he know?" Helena demanded.

"I don't know, but he said he knows all of us and that he'll be coming for us, but only if we don't stay out of his way while he goes after the Great White Shark. He also killed Cassidy."

"Great, so we have a criminal killing vigilante who knows all of us and is decent enough to take out Tim," Helena said, "What else can go wrong?"

"Well, there is something else," Terry said, "There was a murder earlier this evening. Guy was used as a human dartboard. I checked his apartment and found a message, which I assume was done by the killer and he has another target."

"Who is it?" Helena asked.

"It's you. The killer is coming after you and it will be tomorrow. That's the message. You will die tomorrow, so I'm advising you to stay at the cave while John and I sort it out."

"Terry, I know you're worried, but let's focus on Tim right now. Then, we can deal with the guy who wants to kill me and let me tell you now, I'm not scared. He wants to come after me, he better hope he's got life insurance."

"But-"

"No buts, Terry. This guy has just made the worst mistake of his miserable life."

-X-


	9. First Meeting

Fire crews and police stood outside the burnt husk of the Iceberg Lounge, the Huntress watching from a nearby building rooftop. As she stood there, she thought back to earlier when she was told she had been targeted for assassination. Someone thought she needed to die and although she could try and find out who they were before tomorrow, Helena was confident enough that no-one would be able to get to her. She was going to be at Wayne Enterprises tomorrow, going over plans with Terry, including where to put additional secret Batman armouries in the new buildings around the city, and then she would be meeting with Lincoln March at the old Wayne Tower, both places where someone would have to get close to her if they wanted to kill her. Then, there was the matter of the human dartboard and trying to find a connection between him and her, but when she was at the morgue earlier, she had discovered the image of an owl on the victim's molar. This, along with the owl image on the murder weapons brought up the rumours of the long-fabled Court of Owls, which she learnt more about from Jesse and Terry. According to the stories, the Court of Owls was a secret organisation as old as Gotham itself and apparently had a very strong influence in the city's growth over the years, manipulating schemes from behind the shadows. There was even a nursery rhyme about how they watched from the shadows and if they were displeased with someone, they sent the Talon, their assassin, the victim dying a mysterious and violent death. But the way Helena saw it, the Court was just a mere fairy-tale. They didn't exist and they didn't own Gotham and she was going to prove that in due time. Right now, she was on the lookout for the Red Hood, hoping to bring him to justice for murdering Stephanie's father.

Gliding down to the wreckage, the Huntress made sure she kept out of sight from the police officers in case they were ones who were loyal to Yindel and would therefore try to arrest her. Looking about, the Huntress tried to find something that could lead her to the Red Hood, when she heard movement and whirled around, the blades on her gauntlet extending out to deflect the knife and she swung her fist, but the Red Hood caught it in his other hand.

"Wow, you're fast," he said, humour evident in his voice.

"You're the Red Hood?" the Huntress said, "You're coming in with me."

"Great, we can get arrested together then. I think I'll pass."

He stepped back as she came at him, but he deflected her fists, then caught her wrist and kicked her in the stomach, giving himself some space. The Huntress whipped out her crossbow, but the Red Hood drew a Raging Taurus with one hand, the other holding a grappling gun. Then, with the Taurus on the Huntress, he aimed the grappling gun towards the rooftops.

"Let's see how fast you really are."

He was gone in the blink of an eye, but the Huntress was hot on his tail, her cape helping her to glide across the streets while the Red Hood had to use his grappling gun. As they raced across the skyline, the Huntress was impressed at how athletic he was, with a hint of acrobatics in his movements. But then there was also the way he moved that seemed so…familiar, as if he had received similar training to her or hell, even John. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, the Huntress kept up the chase, until the Red Hood leapt off the rooftop and landed atop a pedestrian car heading south. He waved at her, but she jumped off, landing atop a truck heading in the same direction.

"You're not getting away from me," the Huntress said to herself.

Sirens wailed and she realised that the police were after them and she drew her crossbow, aiming at the Red Hood, hoping to end the chase, but he used his grappling gun and shot off towards the rooftops once more. Growling in annoyance, the Huntress followed after him, finding him on the other side of the building and she quickly fired her crossbow, hitting the wall before him and stopping him in his tracks.

"Okay, it looks like you've got me," the Red Hood said, turning around.

"Nice suit," the Huntress said, "But I don't think it belongs to you."

The Red Hood looked down at the Batsuit he was wearing under his leather jacket.

"It does now."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter because you're going to jail. Nobody kills in my town and gets away with it."

"Unless they're you, huh? Weren't you the one who killed the Joker?" the Red Hood asked.

"That was two years ago. Get with the times. I don't kill," the Huntress said.

"And that's why I've got to do it for you, otherwise they'll keep reoffending. And with the really twisted ones, the murderous scum who are so far gone, you can't honestly think that a little jail time will cure them, do you?"

"Regardless. I will not tolerate killers, so don't think you have a right just because they're scum. Every man deserves a trial. We are not judge, jury and executioner."

"They'll never fear you otherwise. Isn't that the whole point, to use fear against those who prey on the fearful? What better way than dealing with scum permanently?"

"Keep talking and I'm going to deal with you permanently," the Huntress threatened.

"You wouldn't," the Red Hood sneered, "You don't have it in you. I do."

Quick as a flash, he whipped out a detonator and pressed the button, as an explosion ripped from underneath the rooftop. A huge hole was blasted through the concrete roof, as the Red Hood dived off the building, while the Huntress had thrown herself to safety from the blast. Sirens wailed from the streets below and the Huntress knew that she would have to wait for another time before she could apprehend the Red Hood, giving him this round.

-X-

It was a sombre mood at the cemetery as Arthur Brown was laid to rest. The only people to attend the funeral were his ex-wife and daughter, so Stephanie had asked Tim to join her. At first, he tried to refuse, stating that it was a family affair and he had no right to be there, having never even known the man, but one look at Stephanie and he gave in. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her, carrying a torch for her since senior high and he hoped that the feeling was mutual. If only he just could be brave and take that one little step, but now was not the right time and Tim wanted it to be right.

The casket was laid to rest in the grave and Stephanie dropped a few roses upon the coffin, tears streaking down her face and she turned to Tim for comfort, which he happily gave. Even though Arthur hadn't been that great of a father, often out committing robberies or spending time in jail because of his crimes, he had still been Stephanie's father and now he was gone. Gone and now they could never make up for the past.

"I swear I will find the Red Hood and make him pay," Stephanie promised through her sniffles.

"I still need to get a few hits in first," Tim said, trying to lighten the mood, "But then you can have him all to yourself. Come on, let's get out of here."

After saying goodbye to her mother, Stephanie wiped her tears away and joined Tim in his car, wanting to try and focus on making her day brighter. It was a beautiful day and she wanted to make the most of it, thinking it was a good thing that Tim had decided to join her. She did want Helena to join her, but her friend had a prior meeting with mayoral candidate Lincoln March and therefore couldn't make it.

"So, where do you want to go?" Tim asked as they left the cemetery, "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere where I'm not going to be depressed," Stephanie replied.

"How about the Amusement Mile?"

The Amusement Mile as the name suggests was an amusement park that had opened about fifteen years ago to provide family fun for the city. As such, it contained a Ferris wheel, a roller-coaster, several stalls and arcades, as well as a host of other rides. Tim had always enjoyed going there as a child, but with his responsibilities as both a college student and Red Robin, he found that he didn't have much time. Today was going to be different. Today, it was going to be about Stephanie. Friends since school, he had always harboured a crush on her, but when he took on the role of the Red Robin following heavy training from both his father and Helena, he felt that he couldn't be with her. That was until Helena had saved Stephanie's life as the Huntress and ended up letting her in on the secret, which resulted in Stephanie wanting to become part of the team. Since then, Tim had just been trying to find the right moment to ask Stephanie out.

Purchasing their tickets, Tim and Stephanie set foot in Amusement Mile and immediately headed off for the nearest ride, with Tim wanting to see a smile on Stephanie's face following her father's funeral. It didn't take long for a smile to appear as Stephanie started enjoying herself, slowly forgetting her sadness even though the death of her father was at the back of her mind, but she was focused on healing and moving on. The search for the Red Hood could wait for another day. Right now, she was living in the moment and having fun with Tim. By the time they finally left, Stephanie had forgotten about her woes, her arms full on stuffed toys and prizes that Tim had won for her, as he drove her back home.

"Well, I have fun today," Stephanie said as they reached the front door, "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," Tim said, "So, I'll see you later tonight?"

"Of course."

Then, she leaned over and planted a full kiss on his lips. Tim was initially caught by surprise, but he quickly recovered and kissed her back, his hand in her hair. When they finally drew back in need of air, both their cheeks were flushed and Stephanie smiled at him.

"Tonight indeed."

Then, she was inside and gone, as Tim walked to his car, wondering if the kiss was motivated by grief or not, knowing he'd have to talk about it with her, but right now, he couldn't help but feel like a lucky guy.

-X-


	10. Helena's Assassin

AN: To those who wanted a training session between Helena and Damian, here it is :)

-X-

Fighting sticks clacked together as Helena and Damian duelled on the training mat while John watched from the sidelines. Since Damian had been told to undergo another year of training before he might be allowed to go on patrol, he had been throwing himself into the training as if trying to prove himself quicker. While he was exceptionally skilled, he was a little too cocky sometimes and Helena was trying to get him to overcome that, even if that meant beating it out of him. He charged at her, swinging the wooden quarterstaff like an expert, but like a professional, Helena blocked every single move.

"Focus, Damian," she called, "Brute force doesn't always win. You have to outthink your opponent. Calm your mind and-"

She narrowly deflected a jab at her face and narrowing her eyes, she smacked Damian's stick aside, then parried his next move and slid her stick against his inner thigh, shoving hard and almost toppling him onto his back. Damian managed to recover his footing and block her next blow in time, but then pain flared through his ankle, back and head when her stick met the former and the latter two met the mat.

"Ow," Damian groaned, "That hurt."

"It was suppose to," Helena said, "How else am I going to get you to learn?"

"I am learning."

"Are you? Who's on the floor? Again?"

Damian didn't reply, his eyes narrowed in annoyance as he got up and stood in a stance, ready to go again. Helena shook her head in amusement, admiring his determination. He had that fire, the desire to patrol the streets fuelling his determination to prove himself to his sister, refusing to give up until he got what he wanted.

"As much as I would love to continue kicking your ass, I have a meeting to attend," Helena said, setting down her stick, "We can pick this up later."

"Fine," Damian muttered, putting his stick aside, but as his sister approached him, he lashed out with a punch.

Avoiding the fist, Helena deflected the next punch, then blocked his kick, before catching his arm and sweeping his legs out from underneath him, pinning him down with a grin.

"Nice try, little brother. Better luck next time."

"Damn it."

-X-

"Helena Wayne, thank you for meeting with me," Lincoln March greeted.

The original Wayne Tower stood high and proud in Midtown, a testament to its survival over the years. It had been constructed in 1888 by Helena's great-great-great-grandfather Alan Wayne as a symbol of welcome for people coming into Gotham City with an observation deck at the very top which was free and open to the public every day, as insisted by Alan. The windows had been created from only the best glass available, another demand of Alan's and as such, the glass was a kind of double-bonded, laminated float glass, designed to be crystal-quality and weatherproof, as well as, most importantly, unbreakable. Due to it becoming more of a tourist attraction over the years, a new Wayne Tower was built across town when the company was established. It was here Helena had agreed to meet with March to talk further about Terry's plan to build and vitalise Gotham City for the future.

"The pleasure is mine," Helena said, "So; you're the one who's going to take charge in Gotham? It's to my understanding you're the horse to back, even if some of your ideals are a little against the…protectors of this city."

"I take it you're a supporter of the Huntress?" March asked.

"Don't get me wrong, the police do a great job in fighting crime, but the Huntress is a great help to them. Without her or Batman and Red Robin, crime would be higher. They do a public service and they don't ask anything from us."

"Regardless, they are vigilantes, people taking the law into their hands. We have the police to maintain the law. If they wish to become part of the police force, I'm sure we could work something out. However, that isn't my only concern. The city's future is my main priority and I wish to be on board with you and Mr. McGinnis. Together, we could really make Gotham City the great city that it should be."

"You know, I only just support Terry. This was really his brainwave, so you should really talk to him."

"You're so humble. Mr. McGinnis is a busy man and you're the one with the real power. After all, isn't it your family name above the company's front doors?"

"Something tells me you're not just here to throw in an endorsement. And because of that, it's why you're talking to me instead of Terry," Helena said.

"That's true. I'm looking for your vote and support in my campaign," March admitted, "Your family name has been revered and admired greatly over the years. I understand that you may be reluctant, given my stance against the Huntress, but I assure you, the city's future is my main concern."

"Hm-hmm."

"Helena, it's a win-win situation. I am supported by the Powers family, of whom I'm sure you're aware and with your vote, it can help me take the top job. In return, you will have funding from the Powers family and their wealth combined with yours can greatly help Gotham City advance into the future."

"I suppose the Huntress is just a small matter compared to the rest of the city," Helena said, "And I can see that you are honest in your ways, a hard-worker who's built his small company from nothing. I just simply inherited something because of my last name. What I am saying, Mr. March-"

"Please, call me Lincoln."

"Very well then, Lincoln. What I'm saying-"

The elevator doors opened and a security guard dropped to the floor, his throat slashed, as someone stepped out onto the observation deck. Dressed from head to toe in black robes, the figure wore a harness over his chest that held numerous throwing daggers, the very same one used on the John Doe the previous night. Owl-shaped gauntlets covered his forearms, loaded with retractable talon-shaped steel claws, while his mask was fashioned in the shape of an owl, completely obscuring his identity. Lincoln March frowned at the intruder, but cried out in pain when a dagger impaled him in the shoulder, instantly dropping him.

"Wayne…" the Talon hissed.

"Oh, so you must be the guy who wants to put me on his kill list," Helena said, taking a quick look around the observation deck. Good, they were alone. "Although, I am curious as to why you've chosen me as your victim, but it doesn't matter. It's your funeral."

"Don't talk. Just die."

Sharp pain burst to life in Helena's shoulder, blood staining her white blouse and her first instinct was to remove the dagger. She had barely seen him move and he was also very accurate, knowing where to disable her. Soon, the pain would become too much for her to use her arm, which meant she had to act fast and right now. The Talon drew another dagger, intent on finishing his job, when Helena charged at him. The Talon slashed with his dagger, but Helena blocked with her good arm and lashed out with a kick to his knee, but his other hand stopped the attack, his boot slamming against her stomach. Helena's jacket was ripped from the blade when she narrowly dodged it, while blood was drawn along her abdomen from the gauntlet claws. She felt herself getting panicked, feeling she was out of her league here. The Talon was highly trained and very deadly. Fast, powerful and accurate, three deadly attributes that made a lethal combination. Helena tried a punch at the Talon's stomach, but while he deflected her fist, she avoided his elbow firing up at her face. However, his follow-through when he smashed his elbow onto her injured shoulder set off a firework of agony and another dagger impaled her, this time between her ribs. Ignoring the pain as best as she could, Helena smashed her elbow across the Talon's face and the assassin responded by kicking her in the torso again.

While the windows of the observation deck were unbreakable, they did have one weak spot by the edges. Designed to bend and flex against strong winds, they could shatter if the right pressure was applied, which happened to be Helena's body and the Talon jumped out after her, intent on killing her personally. As they tumbled through the air, blood flew from Helena's wounds and she crunched her fist into the Talon's face, forcing him off her while she was able to grab onto the scaffolding hanging low for the usual repairs. The sudden stop almost tore Helena's arm off and fresh pain flashed through her, but she managed to pull herself to safety, blood pumping from her wounds. The Talon, on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate and plummeted to his death, coming to a sudden stop upon someone's car, crushing the roof. Helena was breathing heavily, her vision blurry from the blood loss and she struggled for her phone, hitting the speed dial and hoping that Terry was near his phone.

-X-

The elevator opened and Jesse was the first out of the car, closely followed by Damian, the pair stopping short when they saw Helena sitting at the computer beside Terry, watching over the video recordings from the observation deck. The eldest Wayne had her injuries bandaged and was wearing a loose T-shirt and slacks, one of the Talon's throwing daggers in her hand, the blade still coated in her blood. Then, she looked up as Jesse and Damian joined her.

"I heard what happened," Jesse said, hugging her while being careful of her injuries, "Are you okay?"

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and she closed her eyes, already feeling better in his presence.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Helena replied, "Did you get the body?"

"Already in the morgue, although there's no match in database. It's like he doesn't exist, much like his victim. On the other hand, Lincoln March is at Gotham General and he's in a stable condition. The dagger missed his major arteries. He'll be fine. I'm more worried about you."

"I've had worse, but this was definitely up there. Whoever he was, he was highly trained. I mean, he nearly killed me and I'm one of the best fighters around. I was just lucky to survive."

"What does this mean?" Damian wondered, "What exactly is going on?"

"I think that old nursery rhyme from a hundred years does have some fact to it," Terry said, looking at Jesse, "It's a very high possibility that they actually do exist. Helena's encounter only proves it for me."

"What nursery rhyme? Who are they?" Damian asked.

"The Court of Owls," Jesse replied, "And they've marked your sister for assassination."

"If they're going to try and take me out, best of luck to them," Helena said, "I'll bury them one by one until the Court is gone for good."

"Helena, I know you're trying to be strong, but you have to think about this for a minute," Terry said, "If one nearly killed you, how are you going to fare against the rest of them? According to folklore, they have a whole army of Talon assassins."

"I wasn't expecting them. Now I am. And if they're coming for me, then they'll also come for the rest of us. I'm not going to fall to a bunch of folklore nursery rhymes. Are you?"

Terry shook his head, knowing what was at stake.

"Good," Helena said, "We're going to find these sons-of-bitches and burn their nests."

-X-


	11. The Fundraiser

AN: Thanks for the reviews so far. And yes, Helena is definitely going to have some troubles with the Court of Owls now, although the Red Hood is still her main focus.

-X-

"After the incident at the Iceberg Lounge, I have decided to announce Operation Zero Tolerance," Commissioner Yindel announced to the crowd ahead of tonight's campaign fundraiser, "From now on, we will do everything in our power to arrest these costumed vigilantes and make them stand trial for the laws they have broken."

"But Commissioner, if you are showing zero tolerance towards the Huntress and the Batman, what about the criminals they help capture?" a news journalist asked, "Will you be showing zero tolerance to them as well? What is the progress report on the Great White Shark?"

"To answer your first question, we have always had a zero tolerance on criminals," Commissioner Yindel replied, "We are dedicated to eradicating crime from our fine city. As for Warren White, we are closing in on him. If you are watching this broadcast, Mr. White, I suggest you turn yourself in before we get to you."

"Commissioner, can you tell us why you have this stance on our city's protectors?" another journalist asked.

"The police are here to protect the city, not people who think that by dressing up, they have a right to. It goes against the purpose of the police force and given the amount of death and destruction this great city has suffered because of these people, it is time that they either stand down and go into hiding or face prosecution. Thank you for your time."

There was a cluster of journalists wanting to know more, but Commissioner Yindel had spoken her piece, as police officers kept the crowd at bay so she could leave.

-X-

John wandered from the street and entered the derelict alley. It was the very same alley where Thomas and Martha Wayne had been murdered nearly sixty years ago and where life had changed John completely. It was here that started Bruce Wayne's journey into becoming the Batman, a symbol of truth and justice, a symbol that the criminals feared, a symbol that John took on when Bruce retired and left Gotham City. It was also here in this very same alley where John had first stumbled across young Jason Todd, who was trying to steal the tyres off the Tumbler. John stood there, remembering that night perfectly well, the night he had taken young Jason into his care and trained him to be his sidekick and in the end, it had all been for nothing, with Jason's death at the hands of the Joker.

"Makes you kinda nostalgic, doesn't it?"

John whirled around to see the Red Hood standing before him, this time wearing the armoured Batsuit and a black leather jacket modified to fit it. A large combat knife was sheathed on his right thigh, while twin Raging Taurus .49 handguns were holstered at the back of his waist. Unlike ordinary handguns, the Raging Taurus had four barrels in a diamond formation and because of its shape, the magazines held three lots of bullets and there was a switch along the slide to allow for a single-shot, dual shot or all barrels at once.

"Have you missed me?" the Red Hood said, a smirk evident in his tone.

"So, it really is you, Jason?" John asked.

He shrugged, "Maybe. But then again, Jason Todd died thirteen years ago. And last I checked, resurrection is impossible. I might be him or I might not be him."

"Stop playing games. Who are you really? What do you want?"

"You've lost a little bit of your edge, old man. I'm just here to continue on what the Batman did: fighting crime, although I'm a little less lenient than Batman."

"Killing is not the answer," John said.

"No? It seems to be working. Have you seen those criminals re-offending? No, because they're dead. They're no longer a menace to society. You can't keep throwing them into jail. It clearly doesn't work. Your methods are obsolete. I'm the real hero here."

"You're deluded. I'm sorry I failed you, Jason."

"And there we go again, you thinking I'm Jason," the Red Hood said, "He's dead. Much like the Joker. An unfortunate thing your friend Helena did. I thought you guys don't kill."

"It's not like she intended to kill him."

"Yeah and it's not like he intended to kill me. Then again, whatever doesn't kill you only makes you stranger."

"Will you stop playing games? Are you really Jason or not?" John demanded.

"I don't know. Who are you trying to be?"

"This isn't about me-"

"Oh and it's time to go. I'll be seeing you, John. You and your friends take care now because if any of you cross my path again, I won't be so merciful like I was with your son."

Before John could do anything, the Red Hood drew out a grapple gun, one that was a Wayne Enterprises design and he fired it at the rooftops, swiftly disappearing from the alley, leaving John confused over what exactly was going on, unsure if it had really been Jason or just some imposter. As he thought back to the night Jason died, he figured that there was only one person who really knew the truth. With that in mind, John quickly left the alley.

-X-

The atmosphere at the Grand Hall was alive and well, the campaign fundraiser for Lincoln March in full swing. Despite protests from doctors and nurses to remain in bed and cancel the fundraiser, March declared himself well enough for the proceedings to go ahead. Word had quickly spread around the city about his near-death incident at the old Wayne Tower; however, there was far more talk about how Helena Wayne had dealt with the threat, nearly dying herself in the process. Shaking hands and talking to public servants who offered their support, including Terry, March was flanked by two bodyguards, courtesy of Joseph and Maria Powers. They were also attending the fundraiser, chatting to other rich families, although their attention was diverted by the arrival of new guests. Helena and Jesse strode in first, then Damian and some young teenager for the night, with Tim and Stephanie taking up the rear and immediately, everyone started talking about the Wayne siblings, especially about the eldest due to her ordeal. Due to her bandaged shoulder, she was wearing a purple dress with large shoulders to cover the bandage.

"Ah, Miss. Wayne, so glad to see you could join us," March greeted, "After I passed out, I feared for your life, but it is good to see you survived."

"Likewise."

"Who's your friend?"

"Lincoln March, this is my boyfriend, Jesse Drysdale. One of Gotham's finest."

"Ah, now I know who you are," March said, shaking Jesse's hand, "You're a cop."

"Detective. And it's a pleasure to meet you," Jesse said.

After Commissioner Yindel had publicly announced Operation Zero Tolerance, Jesse had been named as a team member, tasked with arresting the Huntress, Batman and Red Robin on sight, which was quite ironic given he was at a fundraiser with them right now. Although he tried to voice his reasoning that he was better off searching for the Great White Shark and the Red Hood, Yindel wouldn't hear of it, citing that as her best detective, he would be put to better use in arresting the costumed vigilantes. He didn't like it, but he had no choice except to go along with it, knowing that he had a chance to have the operation made invalid.

"Now, Helena, if you don't mind, I'd like you to meet the finance of this campaign," March said, steering Helena away from Jesse, "Helena Wayne, this is Joseph and Maria Powers."

"The long lost heir of the Wayne family," Joseph Powers said snootily, very much up himself as Damian would put it, "How nice to finally meet you."

"I believe the pleasure is all mine," Helena said, faking a smile. Two could play the snooty game.

"I heard all about your ordeal," Maria Powers chimed in, "I couldn't believe it. It is good to see that you survived."

_"Liar,"_ Helena thought, but plastered a fake smile on her face, "Thank you for your kind words."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have other people we must talk to," Joseph said, dismissing her.

The couple walked away and Helena wondered what made Lincoln March to think that they could work together. It wasn't like she cared very much, but she also knew that their funding would be very helpful in the future for rebuilding Gotham City. Shaking her head, Helena headed back to Jesse, who was currently talking to Terry by the diner's table.

"I see you met the Powers," Terry said, then added sarcastically, "They're a lovely couple."

"Something about them makes my skin crawl," Helena said, "I don't like it."

She looked around the hall, seeing that Damian had ditched his date and was currently chatting up another young woman, causing Helena to roll her eyes. She saw that Tim and Stephanie were dancing together on the dance floor, a jazz band playing on stage, the latter aware of the former's injuries. Helena allowed herself a small smile as she watched them, hoping that they went somewhere in their relationship. Then, her attention was caught by a man approaching her. Dressed in a sharp, black tuxedo, he was easily taller than Helena, probably about Jesse's height and stocky, like he worked out every day. He had green eyes and short brown hair that was spiked up slightly at the front. With a day's growth of stubble, he was exceptionally good-looking. Downright hot if Helena wanted to go that far.

"Miss. Wayne. I was wondering if you'd do me the honour of dancing with me?" he asked.

"The answer's no, pal. She's already taken," Jesse said, hand itching to reach for his gun.

"And why would I want to dance with you?" Helena asked coolly, crossing her arms.

"Maybe because I know who you really are, Huntress, and if you like, I could tell everyone-"

"No, you won't. One dance and it better be quick or I will deck you painfully."

He smirked and took her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor and stopped in the middle, outside of listening range for Terry and Jesse, as well as Tim and Stephanie. Helena placed one hand on his shoulder, while he put a hand on her hip and she resisted the urge to punch him in the face for it, instead, she began to move her feet, dancing to the slow music.

"Alright, you say you know who I am," Helena said, "Who the hell are you?"

He smirked, "Jason Todd."

-X-

AN: If there were to be a live-action actor for Jason Todd/Red Hood, the only person I can think of would be Jensen Ackles, cause he did a great job in the animated movie, so that's who I tried to describe above. Next chapter is the truth about Jason's 'death'.


	12. Jason and Helena's Dance

Doctor Leslie Thompkins was at her office at her clinic in Haysville, Downtown, going over some paperwork before she retired for the night. As she pored over the files, the power to the clinic was suddenly cut and she found herself in darkness. Fearing another robbery in progress, Leslie found her flashlight and .38 calibre revolver, before venturing out into the hallways. She was about to make her way outside to check the power box when a voice stopped her.

"You won't need that."

Leslie whirled around, cocking the revolver as she did and pointed it at the figure standing in darkness by the window. The street light highlighted part of his face, but not enough that Leslie could identify him.

"Who are you?" she demanded, "What do you want?"

"I'm an old friend," John said, disguising his voice, "I want to talk about Jason Todd with you. Do you remember him?"

"Yes, he used to Robin over ten years ago. But he's dead, dying of injuries he sustained at the hands of the Joker. I remember that night so well. Too well."

John did his best to force the memory back while trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"You operated on him. Are you one hundred per cent sure he died?"

"What do you mean by that? I was by his side when his heart gave out and he was calling for someone named John. I assumed it was Batman's name, but I didn't care about that."

"You wouldn't be lying to me about his death, would you? Tell me the truth. I…I need to know what really happened on that operating table."

Leslie was about to protest again, but decided against it with a sigh. It had been thirteen years and she wasn't getting any younger. It was about time someone knew the truth, even if it was to a stranger who claimed to be an old friend.

"We put him into an induced coma. Yes, many bones were broken and yes, he had internal bleeding, as well as second-degree burns, but I knew he could recover, provided with the right treatment. However, I made the decision to fake his death and lie to Batman because Jason was only a teenager, not even of legal age. He was too young to be used as Batman's soldier in the fight against criminals. He was still very much alive when I lied to Batman."

"What happened then?" John asked, fighting against his growing rage at having been lied to and being made to believe that Jason was dead, when the truth was very much the opposite.

"I…I smuggled him out of Gotham City," Leslie continued, tears in her eyes over her long-hidden secret, "And I took him to Africa. There was a Robinson Incorporations branch and they provided the best medical care in the world. Jason made a full recovery, although it did take a few years with all the physiotherapy he had to go through."

"Then what?"

"During his recovery, Jason became a very angry and distant person. I always assumed he was frustrated by the multiple therapies and traumatised by his near-death experience. After seven years, when he had completely recovered, Jason suddenly left and I never heard from him again, so I came back to Gotham. You have no idea what I went through-"

"You should have stayed in Africa," John said, doing his best to keep his anger out of his voice, "You caused all kinds of agony for Batman, who blamed himself for Jason's death. As you would know, Batman has friends here in Gotham and if they found out what you did with your lie, they will come for you and it won't be in a good way."

"What should I do?" Leslie asked fearfully, "Are you going to tell them?"

"Perhaps. I suggest for you that before they find out, you leave Gotham. Go back to Africa and make sure you never set foot here again."

"But – but this is my home-"

"Not anymore, not with your deceit," John said, "It's your best bet. Leave now."

And with that, he slipped away, leaving Leslie to decide her future.

-X-

"Jason Todd, huh?" Helena said as they danced through the crowd, "Can't say that the name is familiar, however, I might know you as someone else. The Red Hood?"

"Gold star for you, Huntress," Jason smirked.

Helena cast a quick glance around to make sure that no-one had heard him, glaring at an old couple nearby, before focusing her glare back on Jason and resisting the urge to deck him, as they danced expertly through the crowd, never entering earshot of her friends.

"How do you know me?" Helena asked, "I get that you snuck into the cave and learnt our secrets there, but how did you manage to bypass our security without setting _anything_ off?"

"Let's just say that a certain friend of yours knows me. Just like I know him. Very well. So I know everything there is to know about you."

"And you're not going to tell me the name of this mutual friend of ours?"

"That would just ruin the fun."

"I see. I'm assuming that you haven't told anyone else about my secret identity?"

Jason smirked, "You could pay me a billion dollars and you still wouldn't know if I have or not. I hear there are others gunning for you, Helena and while it would be fun tell them everything and then sit back, I won't. I have my own plans for you."

"I can hardly wait to be part of them," Helena said sarcastically, just as she was dipped and she shot Jason a glare.

Jesse watched the pair dance with a look of complete contempt for Jason, while Terry was wondering how he was going to hold the detective back in case he decided to tear Jason's head off. He was strong himself, capable of taking on ten men at once, but up against a bigger man like Jesse who would be fuelled by anger and in a public scene where he couldn't reveal his identity, Terry felt he didn't have much of a chance and instead settled for another drink.

"Why are you here in Gotham?" Helena asked, once she was righted and wanting to change the subject. Maybe she could learn something to use against him later on.

"I used to live here in West Harlow and I didn't have the privileged life you rich kids had. No, I didn't know my father and my mother wasn't all that well, so I stole car tyres in order to survive. In the end, it didn't help my mother, because she ended up dying, but I was still around, I still had to survive, so I kept stealing. Growing up in a life like that, you couldn't imagine my anger at the world. In comparison, everyone had it so damn easy and I often wondered 'why me?'"

"Yeah, I can only imagine to a slight extent," Helena said, "What happened next?"

"Well, I came across the jackpot of all car tyres and even though I had no way of getting them home, let alone getting them off the car, I tried anyway. And it changed my life. I guess you could say it was for the better, but really, it got worse from there."

"You're not telling me something. You really want to, but not with a crowd."

"You're smarter than they make you out to be in the tabloids," Jason smirked, "If you want to know more, meet me at the Gotham Docklands in one hour."

"It's not like you're really giving me a choice. Fine. Gotham Docklands in one hour."

Jason gave her a smile, then cupped her cheek, toying with a loose strand of her hair and before Helena could do anything, he was kissing her. He tasted of sin and spices and just as Helena clenched her fist, ready to deck him, he was gone, while Terry was doing his best to prevent Jesse from storming onto the dance floor and making a scene. Helena scanned the crowd for Jason, finding him at the doorway, as he locked eyes with her and smirked, then disappeared from sight. Angered, Helena was about to follow him, but decided that placating Jesse was currently the best course of action right now.

"I'm going to kill him and make it look like an accident," Jesse threatened.

"You're not the only one," Helena said, furiously rubbing her lips with a napkin to remove the taste of Jason, "You'll be fine here on your own?"

"Why, where are you going?"

"Going to get to the bottom of things. And put that gun away before you scare everyone."

-X-

The cargo ship docked and the containers were removed from its deck by crane, as the Great White Shark's men waited nearby, the bodies of the Red Hood's men currently being dropped into the water. Orders were being shouted out and the containers were opened to reveal stockpiles of firearms, munitions and drugs. Just as they started removing the contraband, there was the crack of a rifle being fired and a man dropped to the ground, a bullet wound in his head. The rest of the Shark's men aimed their guns towards the skyline, trying to find the Red Hood, as another gunshot rang out and another man fell. Frightened, they sought cover and the Red Hood dropped to the ground. From there, he hunted down each and every one of the Shark's minions, using chokeholds, brutal knockout blows and his combat knife to put them out of commission, finally reaching his prize. However, he was suddenly hit from behind and tossed to the ground, seeing the Whisper Gang standing around him, all wielding various melee weapons

"Let me guess, the Great White Shark hired you guys to take me out?" the Red Hood said, "The guy is getting desperate."

He whipped out his guns and fired off a few shots, killing several gangsters, but a steel bar smacked the guns from his hands and the Red Hood responded by punching the Whisper in the face. A Whisper lashed out at him with a chain, but the Red Hood caught it and yanked the Whisper close, then struck him in the throat, as another Whisper came at him, swinging a giant meat hook. Dodging the deadly weapon, the Red Hood elbowed the Whisper in the side of the head, but was then struck from behind thanks to a steel bar, as a Whisper stood over him, aiming a large crude knife at his throat.

"The Great White Shark is wasting his money. Why he thought he needed us, I'll never know, because this is a waste of our talents," he said, "At least the pay is good. Oh well."

"No, he's not wasting his money. I'm really worth it," the Red Hood said, "I'm just stalling."

"Stalling?" a Whisper chuckled, "Stalling for what?"

He suddenly went flying from a boot slamming into his face and when another Whisper turned to face the newcomer, blood filled his vision due to his broken nose and he collapsed to the ground.

"Me," the Huntress said.

-X-

AN: The way Jason's death was covered up was the same manner done to Stephanie Brown in the comics during War Games.


	13. Vigilante Team-Up

"You took your time," the Red Hood said as he got up.

"Sorry. I got the wrong docklands," the Huntress said in a tone that suggested otherwise, "Now, shall we deal with these guys first and then chat?"

The two vigilantes stood back-to-back, carefully watching the Whisper Gang surrounding them, wielding weapons of all kind, from crude knives, to steel pipes, chains and spiked knuckle-dusters. The Red Hood saw his guns lying nearby, but there were at least fifteen Whispers in between, while the Huntress smirked, knowing that she was going to at least enjoy this fight, having drawn her quarterstaff. Drawing his knife, the Red Hood parried a Whisper's knife and slashed his throat, as the Huntress booted a Whisper in the gut, then cracked another Whisper across the face. Spinning on her heel, she brought her other foot down upon a Whisper's head, smacking him against the ground, then turned and smashed a Whisper's knee with the quarterstaff. The Red Hood violently struck a Whisper on the neck with his forearm, then took his chain and wrapped it around the throat of another Whisper, yanking him to the ground. A Whisper lunged, but the Red Hood sidestepped him and struck him in the kidney, then kneed him in the gut and elbowed him in the back, while the Huntress parried a Whisper's spiked fist, turning inwards and elbowing him in the throat. He gagged, as the Huntress fired her crossbow, shooting a Whisper in the thigh. He went down with a small scream, as the Red Hood twisted a Whisper's arm behind his back and then stabbed the gangster's knife into his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" the Huntress cried, "We're not trying to kill them."

"You're not. I am," the Red Hood said, dodging a Whisper's fist and punching him, "It's either them or me. I know who I prefer to back."

The Huntress wanted to hit him, but a Whisper was coming at her and she threw her quarterstaff into his stomach, stopping him and allowing her to connect her boot with his groin. He went down in agony, as the Huntress turned and used the quarterstaff to block a Whisper's fist, entwining his arm around the weapon so she could knee him in the stomach and drop him to the ground. Catching a Whisper's wrist, the Red Hood kicked him in the chest, as a second Whisper slashed at him. A little slow to react, the Red Hood hissed when the blade slipped past the armour plates and drew blood. In response, the Red Hood grabbed the Whisper by the head and snapped his neck. Picking up his guns, the Red Hood switched to single-shot and quickly shot down the two nearest Whispers, catching the Huntress' attention, however, a Whisper stood in her way. He slashed with his knife, but in three moves, he was unconscious on the ground, allowing the Huntress to get to the Red Hood, only to see that he had a Whisper kneeling before him, his handgun to the gangster's head.

"What are you doing?" the Huntress asked.

"Where is the Great White Shark?" the Red Hood demanded, ignoring her, "Where is he?"

"Don't you know that these masks were put on us so we don't snitch?" the Whisper sneered, "We wear them for a year when we start out, to test our loyalty. I've been with the gang for five years. What makes you think I'll tell you anything?"

"Fine. Then you're useless to me."

"No!"

The Huntress dived, but she was too late, a bullet passing through the Whisper's head. The two vigilantes slid along the ground and the Huntress grabbed the Red Hood's arm, trying to get the gun out of his hand, but he kicked her in the back, throwing her off him. The pair got to their feet facing each other, as the Red Hood aimed his other handgun at her.

"It's a little bit rich, coming from you," the Red Hood huffed, "You were the one who killed the Joker, yet you expect everyone to adhere to a no-killing rule. Hilarious."

"It wasn't like I intended to kill him," the Huntress said, "Why are you so obsessed with that?"

"Because he nearly killed me! I wanted revenge and you took that away from me!"

"Is that why you wear an outfit and run around killing criminals?"

"Did your friend John Blake ever tell you about me?"

"Not that I recall. What has he got to do with this?"

"Amusing. He's even kept me a secret from you. Was he that ashamed of me that he felt he had to keep me hidden? It was his fault in the end really. He didn't train me enough."

"What are you talking about?" the Huntress demanded.

"Why don't you ask him that?" the Red Hood retorted, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Mob boss to find and execute."

He tucked his guns away and turned to leave, but an arrow zipped past him.

"No, the only place you're going is jail," the Huntress said, "You killed my friend's father and you've murdered at least another five people."

"When are you going to get it through your thick head?" the Red Hood said, "You guys are obsolete. Unless you're willing to take a proper stand against scum, unless you are going to do what's necessary, you're going to have nothing over them."

"You need help if you think like that."

"I don't need help. I'm fine the way I am."

Again he tried to leave, but this time, the Huntress moved for him and swung the quarterstaff, but he blocked with his gauntlet, then smacked it out of her hands, before backhanding her.

"Well, if you're going to be persistent, why not?" the Red Hood said, cracking his knuckles, "I mean, you did take away my chance to kill the Joker, so I'll take my revenge out on you."

The Huntress lashed out with a punch, which the Red Hood neatly deflected and he threw his own punch, but she blocked while bringing her knee up, only to meet his palm. His fist shot out into her stomach, hitting her injury and the Huntress bit her lip, landing a blow on his face. He chuckled, catching her next blow in his fist and he threw his other fist, but she blocked and head-butted him, then lashed out with a high kick, only for him to duck and sweep her legs out from underneath her. Rolling as soon as she hit the ground, the Huntress was quickly back on her feet, her fist slamming into the Red Hood's ribs while his fist clipped her on the jaw, then he elbowed her on the thigh and followed up with a backhand. There was something very familiar about his training that recalled a League of Shadows influence, as if he had been trained by them. It was the same fighting style that Helena used, taught by her father and she briefly wondered if her father would know Jason. But that was impossible given Jason's age and the fact that the League didn't exist anymore, so with that in mind, who had trained Jason? Then she remembered when the Red Hood mentioned John and she knew she had to find out the connection. Parrying a fist aimed for her face, the Huntress shot her fist out for him, but he deflected with a chuckle, bringing his forearm towards her head and she brought up her arms to block the move.

"Well, well, looks like your father taught you well," the Red Hood said.

"How do you know that?" the Huntress demanded, "How do you know everything?"

Sirens wailed before the Red Hood could answer and soon, the police were swarming the docks, as the Red Hood punched the Huntress to the ground, then hurried over to the nearest shipping container, throwing in a lit lighter, then fired his grappling gun. The Huntress got up with an annoyed growl and was just about to go after him when the contents of the shipping container caught ablaze and a voice rang out over a megaphone.

"Huntress! Put your hands in the air!" Commissioner Yindel demanded, "You're under arrest!"

Doing as she was told, the Huntress glanced towards the warehouses where she could spot the Red Hood waving at her and no doubt he was smiling too, as he disappeared from sight.

"Do not move," Yindel commanded as a police officer approached the Huntress with handcuffs, "If you do anything apart from comply, we will shoot you."

Helena's jaw dropped when she realised that it was Jesse approaching her and he had a look of regret on his face as he grabbed her arms and brought them behind her back.

"I don't want to do this, Helena, but I have no choice," he whispered in her ear.

"I understand," she said softly, "Please forgive me for this."

Before he could even blink, she had spun him around, using him as a human shield while twisting his arm behind his back, putting on a small show. When the police hesitated, the Huntress lobbed a mine bomb at the nearest police car, shooting her grappling gun as the bomb exploded and sent the police scattering. She reached the rooftops of the warehouses, just as a spotlight was shined upon her and a police sniper in the helicopter took aim. Cursing, the Huntress took off, just as a shot rang out and barely missed her. The helicopter pursued her, the sniper lining her up again, as more police drove into the docks. Jumping off the warehouse, the Huntress landed beside the Batpod, as the helicopter flew overhead and she raced out onto the road, hoping she could lose them. Blasting past several police cars, the Huntress entered Admiral Street, then turned onto Third Avenue, the helicopter still dogging her, as police cars pulled onto the street, giving chase. The Huntress knew she would have no problem with losing the cruisers, it was just the helicopter she was going to have trouble with and so she took an underground tunnel, escaping from the helicopter, but now it was the rest of the police she had to deal with. Frustrated that they were wasting their time chasing her because of the commissioner, the Huntress waited until the police were nearly upon her, then quickly spun the wheels so that she was able to turn into the opposite lane and went out the way she came while the police crashed into each other from the sudden maneuverer. Quick as she could, the Huntress left the tunnel, going onto Hinkley Drive and disappearing from the streets, the police losing her location as she was able to make her way back towards the cave without any further hassle.

-X-


	14. The Confrontation

Helena sat at the computer, wearing her Huntress pants and boots, but a black T-shirt that had her father's Bat symbol against a yellow oval emblazed on the chest. She was trying to find anything on Jason Todd in the databases, wondering what his connection was to John.

And speak of the devil.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" John asked, stepping out of the elevator, "You know, sleeping?"

"Who's Jason Todd?" Helena asked straightaway.

John stopped dead in his tracks. How did she find out?

"He's the Red Hood," Helena continued, "And he knows all our secrets. But most of all, he knows you, so I'm going to ask again. Who is he?"

John hesitated briefly, "He was my greatest failure. Fifteen years ago, I came across him trying to steal the tires off the Tumbler. He was a streetwise orphan who stole to survive and I saw a potential in him. So I took him in and I trained him, to help give him purpose."

He stood there, expecting this to happen, especially after she continued to sit there at the computer, her back to him as she watched a recording of her dance with Jason at the fundraiser, a facial scanner matching him to his juvenile police record. This, along with Leslie's confession proved for John without a doubt that Jason was indeed alive and now operating as the Red Hood. Having originally been his big concern, now it was nothing compared to what John was about to face and he knew that not telling Helena or the others about Jason was going to kick him in the ass. And if he knew Helena well, she was going to do the kicking for him. Literally, unless he could plead his case first.

"He was an angry child, so I hoped to channel that anger against the criminals," John continued, hoping against hope, "He became the first Robin. But two years after I took him in, he was murdered by the Joker. At least, I thought he had been, but his death had been faked…to teach me a lesson. Now, Jason's back in Gotham, using everything I've taught him, everything I know to wage his own brand of war against crime. I want to help him, but after failing the first time, how I can help him a second time?"

"Why didn't you tell us about him?" Helena asked, standing up and facing him, "When the suit was stolen, the thief being able to bypass all our security, when Tim said that the Red Hood knew us, why didn't you say a thing about it? Do you realise what could have happened? Our lives are at stake, our identities revealed, our secrets sold to our enemies! We could've been in great danger, my little brother included, because you wanted to remain silent!"

Her voice was increasing with each word, righteous fury lacing them and John knew he was in deep trouble. He had kept a secret that could've destroyed him and a deep pang of regret went through him as he looked up Helena's furious face.

"I failed him. He was to be my burden alone, so I didn't want you to know about him. I even told Tim not to say a word. And after believing him to be dead, I couldn't bring myself to even entertain the thought that he could be alive," John answered with a sigh, "Now, I just don't know what to do."

"You lied to me, John. You've betrayed us," Helena said, "Jason is too far gone to save and you tried to protect him from us. He's out to kill us if necessary and he knows all about us, information that he can use against us. Who knows if he's told anyone, but heaven help him if he has. If you had spoken earlier, we could've taken him down and prevent our secrets from getting out, but it's too late for that."

"I'm sorry, Helena," John tried to apologise, "But you don't understand what I went through when he died. Thirteen years I have been wracked with guilt and now I learn Jason's actually alive, using everything I taught him against us."

"I can understand the guilt. I just don't understand the secrets or the betrayal. And I hate to say this, John, but there's no place for you here."

John's face fell and there was a hollow place in his chest when he heard those words. He had looked up to and admired the Batman, finding it an honour to take up his mantle, but now Bruce's daughter was kicking him out of the cave and John felt that he had no one to blame but himself. Still, he couldn't help the hurt he was feeling, but he knew better than to argue. A slow nod to accept her order and he started towards the exit, but then stopped and turned back, heading up to the computer, as Helena looked away from him, anger coursing through her at his deceit.

"I hope that this doesn't reflect badly on Tim and that you continue to have him fighting alongside you. He deserves it. I know I no longer do, but I will leave you with this."

He placed a small microchip onto the desk.

"I found it on the Talon's gauntlet when I was doing a background check," John said, "There may be information on there that could help. Consider it a last good thing I can do for you."

And then he was gone, taking the elevator up and disappearing from sight, as Helena let out a long, slow breath, releasing the anger from within, wondering if she had done the right thing, as she looked at the microchip briefly, before making her own way out of the cave.

-X-

Mercy let out a sigh as she entered her luxurious penthouse, worn out from the day. It had been a busy day as it was, made worse by half the Whisper Gang being arrested by police, the Red Hood and the Huntress still being alive and the fact that a shipping container full of drugs had been destroyed, while the other goods were seized by the police. To say that the Great White Shark was furious was an understatement. His empire was losing money and crumbling at the edges, fractures appearing thanks to the Red Hood's interfering, but it didn't stop the crime lord from announcing a ten million dollar bounty each for the heads of the Huntress and the Red Hood. Mercy just glad to be finally home, wanting a nice, long hot bath and then curl up on the couch reading a book with a glass of red wine. A chance to relax and unwind…

…Which went straight out the window when she saw the Red Hood in her comfy couch, his Raging Taurus aimed at her chest, the weapon set to firing all four barrels at once.

"You're finally home," the Red Hood said, "And here I thought I'd die from waiting."

"That's a shame," Mercy said coolly, falling into her cold persona as a defence mechanism, "What are you doing here? How'd you get in here? How did you find me?"

"One question at a time, sweetheart, and then I'll ask some. How did I find you? Easy. I asked around. This one guy, I had him swinging from the rooftops by his ankle. You should have seen the look of terror on his face. Heart-warming. Then I let him go when he told me where you live. Let's just say the police are going to be busy putting Humpty Dumpty back together again."

"You don't scare me," Mercy said.

"No, but your boss scares you. Every day, you wonder if he's going to turn on you suddenly. I've heard what he does to those who are useless in his eyes. So tell me, where is he?"

"Why should I tell you? You're no better than he is."

"I didn't want to do this, but you've given me no choice."

"What are you going to do?" Mercy asked, a hint of fear in her voice as she backed away from the rising Red Hood.

"Oh, you'll see."

-X-

"P-please don't hurt me," the terrified woman cried as she backed away against the wall, "L-let me go and I won't tell anyone, I p-promise!"

"And where would that leave me?" the man leered at her, brandishing a razor-sharp, serrated knife, "Now, hold still and don't scream. This won't hurt much. Actually, I hope you do scream. I really enjoy it-"

The hand holding the knife was seized, his arm being wrenched behind his back and the knife fell from his hand, as he was shoved face-first into the brick wall.

"I hope you scream," the Huntress growled, "I really enjoy it when you do."

"Damn you, you bitch," the man snarled.

He pushed back against her and spun around, swinging his meaty fist, but the Huntress backed away, stopping his punch with her arms and with a complex twist, she dislocated his arm, then shoved him away, a look of disgust on her face. The man snarled and tried to attack again, but the Huntress leapt at him, smashing her knee into his face, then slammed him to the ground with a punch, knocking him out cold. Dusting her hands, the Huntress gave a smile to the frightened woman and fired her grappling gun, leaving the alley as the woman decided to do the same, thankful that she had been saved.

Meanwhile, the Huntress stood on the building edge, making sure that the woman left the alley and could make her way home safely, before sitting down on the ledge with a sigh. The day had been rough with work, making sure that the plans went ahead without hassle, heavily training Stephanie, Tim and Damian in case they ever fought the Talons (she had refrained from telling Stephanie about the Red Hood's identity, not wanting to cause any tension between her and Tim, as well as cautioning her from trying to find the Red Hood), having lunch with Jesse to make it up to him for attacking him in order to escape, reflecting on her decision to kick John out of the cave (apparently, he hadn't told Tim about her decision, because Tim trained with her just fine) and now she was on patrol, trying to find either the Red Hood or the Great White Shark. Since the assassination attempt, she had seen nothing more from the Court of Owls, nor had she been able to find any proof that they existed. The chip that John had managed to take from the assassin's corpse was quite encrypted and a program was currently running on it, but they weren't sure how long it would take before it was cracked-

Helena's shoulder pad shattered and blood sprayed as she fell back against the roof, pain sweeping through her. Despite the bullet in her shoulder, she quickly pulled herself towards cover, as another gunshot just missed her leg. Once she was safely behind the chimney, Helena engaged the night-vision lenses, before scanning the rooftops for the sniper. Another gunshot had her ducking back behind the chimney and she decided to focus on her wound. The sniper was trying to find her, scoping out the rooftops with the thermal vision switched on. He just needed her to pop out again and a billion dollars would be his. Suddenly, the rifle was booted from his hands and the sniper found himself on the business end of a crossbow wielded by a very pissed off Huntress and he quickly raised his hands.

"Who sent you?" the Huntress demanded, "Was it the Great White Shark?"

"No, it was someone else," the sniper said.

The Huntress fired an arrow into his leg and he hit the deck in agony, clutching at his wound as the Huntress stepped on his leg, increasing pressure and shooting pain throughout his body, levelling the crossbow at his head.

"Next shot goes between your eyes," the Huntress said, "Again, who sent you?"

"Zucco!" the sniper screamed, "Tony Zucco! Senior!"

"Well, I guess I'll have to pay him a visit."

She then kicked the sniper in the face, rendering him unconscious.

-X-


	15. Shark Hunting

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. The reason I didn't have Helena literally kick John's ass was because I felt that it would be taking it a little too far. I think being kicked out of the cave is punishment enough for John.

-X-

"Where the hell is Mercy!" the Great White Shark demanded.

"She went home, sir," a bodyguard replied, "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, a drink," the crime lord said, sitting at his desk and pouring himself a whiskey, then spun in his chair to face the windows, "If Mercy isn't here, then it can wait."

He could see his reflection in the glass, a twisted and ugly caricature of what he used to be. At least now he was the boss of Gotham's criminal empire, able to do whatever he want, whenever he want, with the cops and the Huntress unable to get him. But this problem he had with the Red Hood was wearing down on his nerves. The Great White Shark had lost millions of dollars' worth in drugs and arms trafficking, well as numerous minions and even the Whisper Gang and it was mostly thanks to that pesky motorcycle fetish in a red helmet.

Speaking of which…

A red dot suddenly appeared on the Great White Shark's pants leg and he glared at it as it moved up his body to rest on the centre of his forehead and he looked out the window to the building across the street where the Red Hood stood, wielding an RPG. The Red Hood waved at him merrily, then looked back down the scope on the barrel of the explosive weapon.

"Oh, hell," the Great White Shark said, "RUN!"

The Red Hood pulled the trigger, firing the RPG and the Great White Shark ran for the exit, heart pounding in his chest as the rocket struck the penthouse and exploded, throwing debris and shards of glass about, a large chuck of glass slicing the Great White Shark's cheek. He snarled, his guards dead and flames burning in his office, as the Red Hood then fired a zip-line and made his way into the penthouse, gripping an assault rifle. Realizing that running for his life would be the smarter option, the Great White Shark scrambled to his feet and scurried from the destroyed office, as guards raced up the stairs to fight off their attacker. The Red Hood quickly cut them down, then peered down the staircase. The Great White Shark was getting away, while more guards were on their way and unpinning a grenade, the Red Hood held it for a moment, timing it so that when he let it go, it killed the guards. His plan worked and the Great White Shark hit the floor when the grenade exploded. A moment later, he was running again, a coil of rope dropping down the centre of the staircase and the Red Hood slid down after his quarry, while whistling a tune to himself.

"You've got to stop him!" the Great White Shark cried to the remainder of his guards when he finally reached the lobby, "He's going to kill me!"

Another grenade hit the floor, this one emitting clouds of smoke that filled the entire lobby and with the smoke-filter and thermal-vision lenses activated, the Red Hood painted the floor red, then took a moment to fire a single bullet into the Great White Shark's shoulder. The crime lord cried out, stumbling into his car and after killing the last bodyguard, the Red Hood hurried outside, hopping onto his motorcycle and quickly gave chase. The Great White Shark was in such a hurry to escape that he was rear-ending other cars, smashing through them and running red-lights in order to get away, while the Red Hood slid past the carnage comfortably and hit the accelerator, gaining on the crime lord as he drew his gun. Just then, a police car came flying out of Peppling Avenue, its lights and sirens blaring, causing the Red Hood to curse and he pulled away, noticing that the police were focused on the Great White Shark.

_"If they think they're going to do my job for me, they're sorely mistaken."_

Seeing the lights in the rear-view mirror, the Great White Shark cursed to himself, then applied the accelerator, his panic and desperation to escape increasing as he tore through the streets of Uptown, heading for the docks as more police joined the chase. Turning down Third Avenue, the Great White Shark pulled onto the highway, heading for Endsbury Bridge, as it could take him to the Sheal Docklands where his yacht awaited him.

"I need units on Midtown Bridge," Renee Montoya ordered, "We've got Warren White on the run and I want him cut off."

"Units are on the way, but they might not get there in time," came the reply.

"At the very least, block all the exits from the bridge if possible," Renee said.

Largely unnoticed to the police since he was hanging back, the Red Hood increased his speed and fired his Raging Taurus at the rear wheel of a nearby police car, causing it to spin out of control and crashed into the bridge wall, allowing him to blast past. He didn't want to kill any law officials; he just wanted them out of his way.

"Someone's hitting us from behind!" the officer in the downed car cried, "I think it's the Red Hood."

"Dammit," Renee said, "Some of you, fall back and contain him."

Realizing what they were doing, the Red Hood twisted the throttle, while shooting out a few tires and he was able to swerve past the cars trying to block him in, allowing himself to remain part of the chase. A police officer hung out the passenger window, wielding a shotgun and fired a round that the Red Hood narrowly avoided and he responded by shooting the cop in the shoulder, causing him to slip back inside the vehicle. Another police car caught up to the Great White Shark and bumped his car, trying to force him to spin out of control, but the Great White Shark managed to control the car, as the Red Hood reached the cop car and shot out its wheels, forcing the driver to fall back.

"Is he working for the Great White Shark?" an officer wondered.

"Who cares? He's going down with the Shark," Renee said, "He's suspected of several murders, most of them in connection with Warren White."

"So that means he's killing criminals? Is that a bad thing really?"

"No one takes the law into their own hands. The Red Hood may be killing criminals, but he's still a murderer and will therefore face the court of law for his actions."

The Great White Shark was nearing the exit ramp and groaned when he saw two cop cars there blocking the exit. Instead, he floored the accelerator, dropping behind the dashboard to avoid the bullets as he smashed through the barrier. Renee followed through after him, while a few cops pulled up to spare their fellow officers, while the Red Hood swerved past them, intent on catching the crime lord before the authority did. A police cruiser pulled out behind him, chasing him as they drove along Fourteenth Avenue, the street that would take them to Sheal Docklands. The Great White Shark was driving like a maniac, scattering other drivers and making things difficult for Renee to keep up, while the Red Hood was forced onto the pavement when the cops behind him started shooting. Tapping the brake, he was able to move behind the cruiser and fired at their rear tire. As the cops fought for control, the Red Hood shot out their front wheel, causing the car to flip and slide along the road on its roof, as he flew past, reaching the docks and hearing gunfire.

"Wonder what's going on."

Humming a tune, the Red Hood unloaded the case from his motorcycle, then scanned the area for a high point and fired his grappling gun. From his position, he could see Renee Montoya and her partner trading bullets with the Great White Shark's men aboard his yacht, while the crime lord hurried aboard and someone was moving along the deck, cutting the ropes while avoiding the gunfire. Still whistling, the Red Hood opened the case and began putting the sniper rifle together, as the yacht began to pull away. If the Great White Shark thought he was going to escape, he was sorely mistaken, as the Red Hood switched on the night-vision and zoomed in on the yacht, seeking out the feared mob boss. The currents were smooth, there wasn't much wind and a few police boats were starting to arrive, as the Red Hood lined up the Great White Shark and slowly exhaled. The sniper rifle cracked like a cannon and the Great White Shark hit the deck, blood pumping from the bullet wound in his head. His men freaked out, especially as the water police began to intercept him, while Renee and her partner had ducked for cover, watching the rooftops for the sniper in case he turned on them. His job done, the Red Hood packed the sniper rifle away, set the self-destruct and leapt from his position as the case exploded, giving him the cover he needed to make his escape.

-X-

_Sicily…_

Tony Zucco Sr. was filthy rich and it showed. He owned the most expensive villa on Sicily, residing in the largest mansion that was crawling with heavily armed guards and watchdogs and that was just the property, so who knew how many he had inside the mansion. The Bat hovered in the night sky, undetected by the guards and even radar, as the Huntress and Batman viewed their options. Helena's wound had been bandaged and she was itching for revenge, but there was a voice at the back of her head that asked her how much more injuries she could endure. However, she was ignoring that voice in favour of seeking out Tony Zucco Sr. and putting an end to his criminal empire, even if he did have diplomatic immunity.

"You ready for this?" Batman asked.

After she had been shot and subdued her would-be assassin, Helena had called Terry and told him what had happened, the pair deciding to seek out the crime lord and 'persuade' him to drop the billion-dollar bounty on her head and they had left for Sicily straight away. She was familiar with Tony Zucco, having met him a few times in her youth when he tried to do business with her parents, but with his diplomatic immunity, Helena was unable to do anything. This time, however, it was personal.

"Of course," the Huntress replied, "Let's do this already."

Batman opened the hatch after making sure he was in the right position and the Huntress jumped out, spreading out her cape so she could silently glide her way to where she wanted to go. Even though the guards posted on the outside of the mansion wore night-vision goggles, they weren't expecting an attack from above and the Huntress struck, landing atop a guard and rendering him unconscious, then quickly fired her crossbow at another guard, the heavily-padded tip knocking him out when it was struck him in the face.

"Alright, Zucco, time to have a little talk," the Huntress said.

-X-


	16. Dealing With Zucco

The red and blue lights of law enforcement reflected off the water's surface, the men of the Great White Shark being taken away, while the body of the crime lord himself was in custody of the coroners. Jesse and Renee stood on the deck of the Shark's yacht, examining the bloodied scene before them, as officers retrieved the badly damaged sniper rifle case.

"Great, he destroyed it," Renee said, "You've got any suggestions on how to find him?"

"None," Jesse said, "My question is where was the Huntress? Normally, she'd been here, stopping the Red Hood and making sure we got Warren White alive."

"After she attacked you to escape from the commissioner? I'm surprised you still want her around."

"It's fine. I understand why she did it."

"Yindel hears you say that, she's going to demote you to street cop. You know how much she doesn't like the Huntress or her allies."

"I do, but there are more important things to worry about. Like the fact that we now have a dead crime lord on our hands. You know what that means? Gang war. Everyone's going to be killing each other to get the top job. And innocents will get caught in the crossfire."

"Look, with Warren White out of the way, we can focus on the Red Hood. Who knows, maybe he killed White so he could take over the empire. When we get back to the station, we'll talk to Yindel about putting together a mass task force to bring the Red Hood in."

"We have a task force, but they're chasing after the Huntress, Red Robin and Batman. Reassign them to the Red Hood. He's already a problem and he's going to be bigger."

"No kidding, with the way he took out White. Come on, let's go. Forensics have got this."

Jesse followed his partner and dialled Helena's phone, but she was still unavailable. It was very unlike her to not answer and he just hoped that she was okay.

-X-

The guard shook in fear as he crept down the dark hallway, hands shaking as he struggled to hold his gun straight, constantly checking over his shoulder. It had been just another night until the power to the mansion had been severed and everyone was plunged into darkness. Although they were under attack, the guards remained calm, until a _wraith_ began attacking them, striking swiftly from the shadows and surgically eliminating the guards one by one, forcing them to spread out in desperation to find the attacker. Reaching the end of the hallway, the guard stood against the wall, droplets of fear running down his face, as he heard a noise from the next hallway and he leapt out, screaming as he unleashed a hail of bullets. However, there was nothing there to shoot at and the guard cursed himself.

"Come out!" he shouted, "I'm not scared of you!"

"Really?"

He whirled around with a frightened scream and the Huntress drove her palm into his chin, slamming his head against the wall and rendering him unconscious. Inside the mammoth library, which was one of few large libraries remaining in the world, guards patrolled amongst the shelves, wearing night-vision goggles as they sought out their aggressor. They had heard the screams of their fellow guards over the radio as they were taken out, but the seven heavily armed bodyguards believed they were safe because of strength in numbers. It was this false sense of security that would lead to their downfall, as a guard was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand over his mouth and an arm around his throat, cutting off his air supply so that he fell unconscious and Batman gently put him down, then viewed the rest of the library. One down, six to go. Spotting a guard on the second level across from him, Batman fired his grappling gun, then pulled hard, yanking the guard over the railing and he screamed briefly before he hit the floor. The fall not only knocked him out, but also attracted the attention of the other guards and they hurried over, with a straggler hit from above, disappearing amongst the shelves as he was put to sleep.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" a guard demanded, "You don't scare us."

He was struck from behind, as Batman kicked a guard in the knees, then whirled around to backhand another guard across the face, as a guard swivelled and aimed his gun. He didn't get a chance to squeeze the trigger due to Batman smacking the gun aside and kicking him in the chest, as the other guard had his legs swept out from underneath him. Stopping an attempted knife strike, Batman punched the guard in the throat, then kicked a guard's hand away from his pistol, before kicking him in the face. Snatching an assault rifle from a guard, Batman smacked him in the face with his own weapon, then threw the gun at the last remaining guard, before doing a flip that slammed the guard face-first into the floor.

Meanwhile, Tony Zucco Sr. was in the grand dining hall, the back-up power having finally kicked in and despite hearing the screams of his guards and guns firing in the hallways of his lavish mansion, the crime lord continued to eat his dinner as if his home wasn't under attack. Then, the screaming and shooting stopped, as the doors to the hall was kicked open and the Huntress stormed in, levelling her crossbow at Zucco, who simply wiped his mouth clean.

"Ah, Huntress. How nice to finally make your acquaintance."

"Putting a billion-dollar bounty on my head is definitely going to attract my attention," the Huntress said.

"Yes, well, you did have my son thrown into prison."

"He was kidnapping women to sell into the international sex trade. He should consider himself lucky to still be breathing."

"I want my son. You want the bounty gone. I'm sure we can figure something out," Zucco said.

At that moment, the skylight shattered and Batman landed beside Zucco in a shower of glass, as the crime lord went to draw his gun, but he scored an arrow in his arm, allowing Batman to take the gun from him and smack his head against the table, although not hard enough to knock him out, but just enough for the crime lord to realise who was in charge here.

"Your son stays in Gotham, under our watch," the Huntress said, "We hand him back to you, he'll be back on the streets, causing all sorts of trouble again. As for the bounty, well, I'll just take that as a compliment. If no one can claim it in a year, then I want you to donate two billion dollars to women shelters or I'll be back for you."

"This is foolishness," Zucco snarled, "You have no idea who you're dealing with. I have friends in high places!"

"Yeah, so? I can't get you because of your immunity thing, so while it would be fun to beat you up and leave you hanging out a window by your ankles, it won't teach you anything. However, the immunity doesn't extend to your son, so I get to keep him and you won't be able to get him cause we have a really good D.A who likes to keep scum behind bars. Now, you have a nice night."

Folding her crossbow away, the Huntress left the hall with Batman in tow, leaving Zucco pinned to his chair and hurling a number of obscenities after the pair, which they ignored.

-X-

Red Robin stood on the building edge in the Narrows, observing the numerous crooks that plagued the streets. The symbol of the Huntress hung in the night sky and the criminals were keeping to the shadows, doing their best to stay out of sight in case they were caught and hauled off to Blackgate. Some of the more experienced criminals, however, were deciding to take their chances, not letting their fear of the heroes get the better of them. Red Robin smirked to himself as he moved about the rooftops, watching a particular gang that appeared to be out looking for trouble. He wasn't going to strike unless they started anything, so he was just content to sit back and wait, as someone else joined him.

"How's the view from up here?" Batgirl asked.

"Slow," Red Robin replied, "What brings you out here?"

"I finally get a chance to try out my suit and I want to put it to the test. I can learn everything I can, but it means nothing unless I get into the field."

"You couldn't have picked a better night to start. Eight tough guys. Should be easy."

The pair watched as the gang decided to try their luck with a poor young man minding his own business. When a knife was drawn, Red Robin leapt off the building and spread his cape, crashing into two thugs and struck them both in the face at once, leaving just six thugs.

"Well, well, looks like the birdie's come out to play," a thug grinned, "Fly home, boy."

There was a flash of a shadow and another thug went down, a fist being smashed into his face and then Batgirl stood up, making the thugs realise that they were way out of their depths. Not that they were going to show it.

"Ha, check out the Batbabe!"

There were a few wolf whistles, until Red Robin landed an uppercut on the nearest thug and the fight was on. Two thugs went for Batgirl and utilising Helena's training, she easily avoided their attacks, waiting for her opportunity, before exploiting their weaknesses. Within seconds, they were on the ground, groaning in pain, as Red Robin twisted a thug's arm behind his back, then flipped him over his shoulder, before whirling around with a backhand to a second thug. The last remaining thug picked up the fallen knife and charged at Red Robin, but a skilfully thrown batarang knocked him off his course, allowing Red Robin to drop him with a single punch. However, it wasn't Batgirl who threw the batarang.

"Looked like you guys could've used a hand," Robin smirked, "Glad I'm here?"

"Oh, crap," Red Robin said.

-X-

AN: Next chapter, it's the start of a big event that heads towards the end of the story.


	17. Prelude to the Night

"What are you doing here?" Red Robin asked.

"I'm here to help," Damian replied, "It turns out that there was a suit made for me, so I'm putting it to good use. Is that a problem?"

"Along with the fact that Huntress is going to kill us when she finds out, no, no problem at all," Red Robin said, "You know she doesn't want you out here."

"I'm not a kid, so don't presume to think that you can tell me what to do. Now, how about instead of arguing, we go out and do what we are trained to do."

"No, you're going to go home."

"Like hell I will."

"Damian-" Batgirl started.

She cried out when a throwing dagger suddenly pierced her shoulder and Red Robin was instantly by her side, about to remove the dagger, but she cried out again when he touched it, the dagger skilfully placed to prevent her from using her arm. Already Batgirl could feel her arm starting to go numb, as a Talon stepped out of the darkness, three more daggers in his hand. Red Robin stood defensively in front of Batgirl, as Robin withdrew a quarterstaff.

"Oh, one of you guys. I thought you would have given up after the last one failed," he said.

"We will never stop until our target is dead," the Talon replied, "We are infinite. We are never-ending. This city belongs to us. Not to you."

"You're boring me," Robin said, "Time to go nighty-night."

The daggers came flying for him and he barely rolled out of the way in time, as the Talon lunged at him, but Red Robin moved in to intervene, swinging his fist. The Talon blocked and kicked him in the leg, then slugged him, before ducking Robin's quarterstaff and striking him in the ribs. Damian hissed, never expecting a punch to actually hurt like that. Even when he and Helena sparred and went all-out, his sister still held back. Now he could see why she didn't want him out on the streets just yet. He swung the quarterstaff again, but the Talon caught it and ripped it from his hands, before drawing a short sword. Red Robin struck the Talon on the head with his own quarterstaff, knocking the assassin to the ground, but he rolled onto his feet, flinging out a throwing dagger. It glanced off the armour plates, allowing Red Robin to attack again, as the Talon blocked with his gauntlet and swung his sword. Deflecting the blade, Red Robin swung again, but the Talon stepped back and whirled around at Robin, catching him on the arm with his blade. Stumbling back from the sudden blow, Robin clutched at his injury, as the Talon turned back to Red Robin and blocked his weapon. A batarang flew for the assassin, courtesy of Batgirl and when the Talon parried the projectile, Red Robin smacked him in the stomach, then struck him across the face. The armour gave the Talon some protection, although the blow did daze him and just as he swung his sword, a grapple hooked him on the gauntlet. He looked back in surprise, as Robin yanked him off balance, allowing Red Robin to belt the assassin about, never giving him a chance to fight back, before smacking his feet out from underneath him and pinning him by his throat with the quarterstaff, as Robin kicked the sword from the Talon's hand and stood on his chest, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Robin, tend to Batgirl," Red Robin said, "Let me handle this guy."

As Robin did as he was told, Red Robin raised his boot and brought down onto the Talon's face.

-X-

Helena launched herself off the uneven bars, tucked her body together to perform a twisting spin in mid-air before landing on her feet on the soft mat, as there came a soft applause.

"Impressive," Bruce said as he approached his daughter, "Then again, you always were. Both you and your brother."

"Thanks, Dad," Helena smiled, "You know how it is, always gotta stay in shape. Could never know when there's someone who is more than a match for you and you need to use everything you've got to defeat him."

"Problems?"

"A few."

Bruce made a small motion with his cane and Helena grabbed her towel and water bottle, before following her father out of the gym and onto the balcony that gave them a clear view of the rolling hills and the river, giving a sense of peace as the two Waynes sat down. When he left Gotham with Selina, Bruce had used the money he funnelled away to purchase the lands and mansion, especially since Helena was coming. Following her birth, Bruce and Selina established Robinson Incorporations and while his wife ran the security division, Bruce left the running of the company in the hands of trusted members, although he had some input from time to time, when he wasn't busy as a forensic scientist for the police force and later a police commissioner. Now, he was on the verge of retirement, his main focus on raising Cassandra and 'deprogramming' her from being a naturally-born weapon. There was a lot of progress to be made, but Bruce knew that he and Selina were on the right track with their newly-adopted daughter.

"So, tell me, what's going on?" Bruce asked, "You haven't really spoken much since you showed up after your encounter with Zucco. Sure, you spoke to Jesse to let him know you were here, and how is he by the way?"

"He's good. We're good. I couldn't have asked for a better partner," Helena said, "He's the kind of man that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. But back to your earlier question. Have you ever heard of the Court of Owls?"

"An old legend. I even knew the nursery rhyme. But they were just stories. No one ever believed they actually existed, nor have there been any evidence found that they did."

"They exist and one of them nearly killed me. I haven't come across them again, but I feel like I'm out of my depth. Duela was a walk in the park compared to these guys. And the Red Hood is not making things any easier, considering he knows our secret."

"Who is he and how does he know?" Bruce asked.

"John took him in years ago and trained him, but thought the Joker killed him. However, the death was faked and now he's back, looking to take us out by any means necessary," Helena explained, "What do I do, Dad? The Red Hood knows everything about us and has had the same training as us and I also have to deal with a secret, ancient cult I know nothing about."

"To be young again so I can help," Bruce said, "The best advice I can give you is to outwit your opponent rather than outfight them. Find their weakness and exploit it. Don't forget, you are not alone in this. Not like I was. Your brother may be young, but he can help. There's also John, Tim, Jesse and Terry. They're all there for you. Isn't there Stephanie as well?"

"Yeah, she's part of the team now. I just hope it's enough."

"Don't worry about if it's enough or not. Know it's enough. It's all you need. All I need from you and Damian is that you stay alive. That's all that is important."

"I know. I'll do my best. I'll always do my best."

Bruce smiled, "That's my girl. Now come. Let's see what your mother and sister are up to."

He left the gym, but Helena hung back for a moment, spotting the full-length mirror. As she approached it, she removed her T-shirt and shorts, standing there in her underwear as she surveyed her body. The wounds she had suffered at the hands of the Talon were healing nicely, while her shoulder was still bandaged from the sniper's bullet. Then, there was the twin bullet scars on her stomach, a constant reminder of her near-death experience at the hands of Deadshot, while the scar on her thigh was a reminder of Duela and what Helena had to go through in order to finally bring the madwoman down. She considered herself lucky to have survived this long, but she had to wonder how much longer she could be lucky, before someone got in a knife or a bullet that ended her for good. How much longer could her body withstand the bruises and injuries she suffered under the mantle of the Huntress before it finally gave out? She didn't want to end up like her father, who needed to take arthritis pills for his badly damaged joints and walk about with a cane, but she couldn't just abandon her calling to protect the innocent from the scum. Not now, not when they needed her.

Shaking her head to rid herself of such thoughts, Helena redressed and left the gym.

-X-

"Hey, wake up!" Robin shouted.

The Talon stirred, finding himself unmasked, blindfolded and tied to a chair, with Robin, Red Robin and John standing before him, while Barbara was tending to Stephanie's wound. While John had only told Barbara of his banishment, when his son told him that they had managed to capture a Talon, he felt that he had to return to the cave, knowing that he couldn't stand on the sidelines while his son was battling ancient assassins.

"Where is the Court of Owls located?" John demanded, disguising his voice, "Where are you guys coming from? What is your purpose?"

"You won't find us and by then, it'll be too late," the Talon replied, "You will not live to see another day. Gotham belongs to the Court. We own the city and we will take it back."

"How? Who is the leader of the Court? How many of you are there?"

"You ask such pointless questions. I'd be asking how much longer have you got to live."

"Is that a threat?"

"The Court has sentenced you to death. You and all the major players in this city. And then, when you are dead, the Court will reclaim their city."

There was a crunch and the Talon began frothing at the mouth, committing suicide via the capsule disguised as a tooth. John threw his hands up in frustration, wondering what to do next, when the computer suddenly beeped and the screen lit up.

"What is it, Dad?" Tim asked.

"The chip I took off the first assassin," John replied, "It's finally been decrypted and – oh my god."

"What? John, what's going on?" Barbara asked.

"It's a list of people in Gotham targeted for assassination by the Court," John answered, "And we're on the list, along with the major players in this city, including the mayor and the commissioner."

-X-


	18. Night of the Owls

"Another Talon has fallen," an Owl announced, "The last of our best, leaving us with the rookies. However, they will be enough. The Huntress and her allies, they...they are formidable."

"Yet they can still die. They are prey and we, their predator," the head Owl spoke, "We own this city, they do not. They are a few and we are many. It is time to remind them just who the rightful owners of Gotham are."

He rose from the table, where a grand dinner was taking place for the all the important members of the Court hierarchy. Dressed in their finest outfits, they all wore the Owl mask, even though they all knew each other, however in the Court, it didn't matter who they were, as long as they had loyalty to the Court. Taking the elevator down a floor, the head Owl was greeted by the sight of every single Talon soldier bowing before him, all ready to give their lives in the name of the Court. Orphans taken from the streets or recruited from back-alley institutions, raised and trained to serve the Court. For too long the Court had been shrouded in myths and songs. Now, they were going to show the people of Gotham that they existed, that they indeed did wield the power in the city. No longer were they going to pull the strings from behind the scenes. By sunrise, everyone will know about the Court.

"You all have a list of the targets," the head Owl spoke to the loyal assassins, "Spread out and kill them all. Show the people of this city that we own it and that they will bow to us. Kill anyone who tries to stop you, especially the Huntress and her allies. We know who they are and where they are. Go to their little Batcave and show them who the real predators of the night are."

The Talons all nodded and rose up, then followed the head Owl out onto the balcony that looked over the entire of Gotham City, the sun slowly setting over the horizon.

"Here are our hunting grounds. Now go and do what must be done."

The Talons were adorned in wing suits and all leapt off the balcony, gliding over Gotham, flying towards their targets as they spread out over the city, looking like a cloud of darkness sweeping from the Powers tower.

"What of the Red Hood?" the Owl asked.

"He will be a nuisance," his leader replied, "He dies tonight as well."

-X-

"Your mother is so nice," Terry said, "She made me these lovely cupcakes. She even put little chocolate bat-wings on them. So cute."

"You eat them all before we get home and I'm putting you in the gym for three days straight," Helena joked, "And I'm sure a few of those are for me."

"What makes you say that?"

"They'll be the ones with 'H' on them."

"But you have your own basket."

"But they're not all for me. I wish they were, because she makes great cupcakes, but sad to say, they're not."

They were flying back from Rome and were nearing Gotham City, the sun setting over the horizon, as a call came through on the Bat and Terry answered it.

"Yes, if you're wondering, we're almost back, guys, don't fret."

"Good, because we have a problem," John said.

"What's going on?" Helena asked, trying to keep the anger out of her voice at John being at the cave. Didn't she just kick him out? Why was he back there?

"A lot of things have been going on, but the important part is that the Court is targeting all the major political people of Gotham, ranging from the mayor to senators to even the commissioner. I'm uploading the list to you now. Don't be surprised when you see our names on it."

"How did you get a list?" Helena asked, downloading the list onto her helmet's computer. Normally, she would be pissed off at being disobeyed, but lives were at stake and that was more important than some petty arguement. They'll settle it another day.

"The chip was finally decrypted. We don't have much time. I'm about to send the others out to try and save as many as we can. I'm just hoping we're not going to be too late."

"Me too. I'll call Jesse and see if I can get him to protect the commissioner," Helena said, putting her mask on, "I'm going to the D.A's office. Send Damian."

"Why do you want me all of a sudden?" Damian asked.

"Because I'm going to need your help, brother. Terry has a suit for you-"

"I'm already wearing it. So, uh, D.A's office? On my way there."

"We survive this, we'll have a little talk about sneaking out while I'm gone from town," Helena frowned in annoyance, "Right, Tim and Steph, get to the mayor's office."

"I'll drop you off and join Jesse at the police station," Terry suggested, "At least if I save the commissioner, it'll make her think better of us."

"Ookay then. Let's do it people. We're racing against the clock."

Stephanie put on her suit with some difficulty, then joined Red Robin and Robin the Tumbler, as it blasted out of the cave, leaving just John and Barbara at the computer.

"I've got to help," John said, "I can't just stay here and do nothing."

"John, you're not Batman anymore. You gave that up like I gave up being Batgirl," Barbara tried to reason with her husband, "They can handle this."

"Look, even if they can handle it, there's still the matter of Jason. He might see this as an opportunity. If he tries anything, it'll be me he's after. We have business to settle."

Heading over to the armoury, John punched in the code to reveal the Nightwing suit.

"Time to bring you back for one last ride."

Meanwhile, Terry opened the hatch and the Huntress jumped out, landing on the rooftop of the D.A's office, as the Tumbler pulled up to let Robin out, before continuing on its way and the Huntress dropped down to the street beside her brother, frowning when she saw that he was wielding a pair of katanas.

"What?" he questioned her look.

"We're looking to impair, not kill, even if the Court is trying to kill us," she said.

"That may be the case, but if I'm going to survive, then it's going to be by extreme force."

"Just remember our training, Damian. These guys are highly trained and very dangerous. They've almost killed me and I'm one of the best fighters around. I know this is very sudden dragging you out to fight by my side, but I need your help and for that, I need you to focus and listen to me. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can, sister," Damian said, "These guys aren't going to beat us."

Helena smiled, "Good. Let's do this."

Drawing her crossbow, the Huntress kicked the door open and hurried inside, where they found Harry Sims at his desk, his secretary at hers and they both looked up in surprise when the Huntress and Robin stormed inside.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded.

"Harry Sims, there is a threat on your life," the Huntress replied, "We need to get you out of here. We may not have a lot of time."

"Who's threatening me?"

Before the Huntress could answer, the power to the building was cut, plunging everyone into darkness. The Wayne siblings activated their night-vision lenses, as the elder made a motion towards the blind Harry and his secretary. Robin nodded and guided the two into the office where they would be safe, then joined his sister as a Talon appeared.

And he wasn't alone.

-X-

Jesse was at his desk, finishing up the report on the Great White Shark's death, when his phone buzzed and he quickly checked it after seeing it was a text from Helena. He had been waiting for her to come back from Rome after she abruptly left to deal with a mob boss who had put a hit on her. At least the text confirmed that she was back in Gotham, however, that was the least of his worries when a second text came through with a list of people's names.

"Oh my God," he whispered to himself once he figured it out.

"What's 'oh my god'?" Renee asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Where's the commissioner?" Jesse asked.

"In her office, as usual. Why, what's going on?"

"Lockdown the station. Now."

He raced off to the commissioner's office, startling her, while Renee was directing the rest of the confused officers to be on standby, with others sent to the armoury.

"Drysdale, what's going on?" Commissioner Yindel asked, "Why are they gathering together like this is Fort Knox?"

"There is a threat on your life, commissioner," Jesse replied, "From the Court of Owls."

"The Court? Seriously? Drysdale, you know they don't exist. It's just some fairy-tale. Who put you up to this crazy idea?"

"They do exist. They tried to kill my girlfriend, remember? Helena Wayne? And now they're coming for you. And not just you, but the mayor and all the senators."

"If it is true, then send officers out to the mayor's building, start protecting all the-"

The power suddenly went out, as flashlights came to life. Jesse drew his handgun, holding his flashlight under his weapon as he swept through the bullpen, while Commissioner Yindel opened a cabinet and withdrew a twelve-gauge pump-action shotgun, joining the officers in the bullpen, ordering several of them to go out and protect the mayor. However, there was a gurgle scream and all the officers pointed their guns in the direction of the scream, seeing a fellow officer being dropped off a bloodied sword. The Talon didn't stand a chance against the hail of bullets, but just as his dead body hit the floor, another officer screamed, a throwing dagger in his chest, while a sword flashed and a cop's head rolled along the floor. Jesse narrowly avoided steel claws slicing for his face and he fired on reflex, putting three bullets into the Talon, as another assassin was cut down by an assault rifle.

"Fan out!" Commissioner Yindel ordered, "Protect each other and made sure that not one of those bastards live. Shoot to kill, people. We're fighting for our lives."

With her flashlight attached to her shotgun, she caught sight of a Talon and blasted his chest out, as a rope looped out her neck from the ceiling and yanked her into the air.

-X-

AN: This is going to take place over the next several chapters leading up to the final chapter and will also include a final confrontation between the Huntress and Red Hood.


	19. Attack of the Talons

"We need a strong campaign, everyone. I don't want Lincoln March to take the seat, because we know what that means," Mayor Hardy said, "Personally, I don't mind the help of the Huntress and her friends and I don't want to see them gone because of some idealist."

"We do have the backing of Helena Wayne and her company," a senator said, "That helps in our favour."

"And March has the Powers family, which makes it hard for us to overcome that twerp. We need to give ourselves an edge. I rebuilt this city after the madness of the Joker's kid and I will not lose out to some nobody who thinks he's the one for the job when we know he's not."

The lights suddenly went out and the senators all looked around uneasily, while the bodyguards had drawn their guns, sending out orders to check the building and prepare for an attack, when a throwing dagger whizzed through the air and impaled a bodyguard in the throat. A Talon stepped into the office and Hardy backed up against the wall with the rest of the senators, as another Talon came smashing through the window, drew her sword and beheaded the nearest senator.

"Mayor Hardy, you have been sentenced to death by the Court," the first Talon said, "Prepare to-"

He suddenly dropped to the ground, having been struck on the head, as Red Robin stood in his place. The female Talon went to charge, but Batgirl came diving through the broken window, catching the Talon's wrist and smacked the sword out of her hand, then backhanded her. Red Robin turned around, twirling his quarterstaff when another Talon came into the office, brandishing a pair of swords.

"I suggest you guys get the hell out of here," Batgirl shouted to the mayor as she blocked the Talon's fist and kneed her in the ribs, "There will be more on the way."

The Talon parried her fist and flung her onto the ground, but Batgirl was quickly back on her feet, narrowly dodging the thrown dagger and she ducked away from the Talon's fist, making sure to keep her defence up when the Talon's rapid second punch was thrown. Smashing her forearm against the Talon's face, Batgirl was quick to follow up with a kick aimed at her opponent's ribs, but the Talon caught her leg and waggled her finger.

"Do not try to stop us, little bat," she said, "You are nothing compared to-"

She wheezed when Batgirl's other leg connected with the side of her head, allowing Batgirl to land an uppercut that dropped the Talon flat onto her back.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're just a bunch of talkers," Batgirl said.

Another Talon entered the office, adding to the two that Red Robin was currently fighting against and Batgirl quickly engaged the new assassin in combat to aid her boyfriend.

-X-

The Talon drew his sword and went to charge, but an arrow shot into his leg brought him down, as Huntress quickly snapped the quarterstaff together to block a Talon's sword, as Robin lunged at another Talon, clashing blades together. Shoving the Talon away, the Huntress ducked under a sword while swinging the quarterstaff into another Talon's stomach, then dropped him to the floor with a strike to the back, before booting the first Talon in the chest. Robin rolled onto his feet, blocking a sword while swinging his other katana, slicing the Talon across the midsection. It wasn't enough to kill, but enough for the Talon to back away, allowing Robin to take on another Talon. A Talon blocked the Huntress' quarterstaff, as another Talon kicked her in the back, making her loose hold of her weapon, but she recovered quickly and whirled around, catching the Talon's arm, while kicking him on his knee to make him kneel, then struck him on the windpipe.

"You guys think you're so tough because you've been around for so long and you act all secretive," the Huntress said, thrusting her palm against a Talon's jaw, then struck her on the collarbone with her elbow, "But that's your problem. You're stuck in the past."

A sword nicked her abdomen and she responded by slamming her elbow into the Talon's face, then kicked another Talon on his knee, breaking it, while Robin grabbed onto a Talon's shoulders and jumped up to drive his knee into the assassin's face.

"Your fighting style is two hundred years in the past," the Huntress said, driving her fist against a Talon's chest, "Out-dated and forgotten. Just like your Court."

Trapping a Talon's sword between her gauntlet blades, the Huntress brought herself closer to the assassin and head-butted him, then flung his sword aside and swung her fist, but he blocked, only for her to deflect his punch and land an uppercut, then grabbed him by the face and slammed him to the ground. She quickly looked around the office, seeing that she had taken down the last Talon and joined her brother, checking him over for injuries.

"What the hell just happened?" Harry asked, stepping out of the office, "Who were those guys? Why did they want to kill me?"

"It doesn't matter. You're safe now," the Huntress said, "I suggest you go home, barricade the door and let no one in. Wait until I come for you. This isn't over yet. But I suggest you go with your secretary because I'm going to need your car."

"Sure, anything you want."

He handed her the keys and hurriedly left the office with his secretary, as Robin followed his sister out to the car park and hopped into the D.A's vehicle, a 2008 Ford Terios.

"You'd think for a district attorney, he would be able to afford a better car," Robin said.

"Just because we grew up riding around in Lamborghinis and Maseratis doesn't mean you get to criticise other people's cars," the Huntress said, turning the vehicle on.

"Fine," he grouched as they left the car park.

-X-

The shotgun clattered to the floor, as Commissioner Yindel struggled in vain to free herself from the rope, but it tightened against her throat the more she struggled and she could see stars before her eyes, the lack of oxygen affecting her. Something whizzed through the air, slicing through the rope and Yindel dropped to the ground, coughing and spluttering, but then there was a very bright flash of light and she couldn't see anything. Everyone, including the Talons, was blinded by the flash grenade, as the Talon on the ceiling screamed when he fell to the ground. A Talon was smashed head-first onto a desk, while another Talon was thrown through a computer and a third Talon had a knee rammed into his back, a small batarang with a long dart being stabbed into his neck, injecting him with sedatives. Jesse struggled to open his eyes, hoping that he wasn't killed before that happened, but he could hear fighting taking place, desks breaking under the weight of the Talons and hope flared in his heart.

The blindness was starting to fade and a Talon swung his fist, but Batman caught his wrist, then grabbed him by the back of his head and connected the assassin's face with his knee. Jesse blinked slowly, his vision starting to return, as a Talon raised his sword and he fired without aiming properly, hitting the Talon in the stomach. Yindel retrieved her shotgun, but a Talon sliced it in half and she took a step back while drawing her gun, shooting the Talon in the chest. When the last of the Talons had been dealt with, courtesy of Batman, Yindel aimed her gun at him, with several of the surviving officers reluctantly doing the same.

"Normally, I would be arresting you, Batman," Yindel said, "But I am grateful for you saving not only my life, but also the lives of my fellow officers. This is just the start, isn't it?"

"I have a list of all their targets," Batman said, "Time is not on our side."

He motioned to Jesse, who forwarded the text message of the list to the rest of the officers and once they received it, they partnered up and hurried out, hoping they could get to them on time. Yindel also left, leaving an officer to man the stations, while Batman grabbed Jesse.

"You're coming with me. We need to get to Lincoln March."

"Where's the Huntress?" Jesse asked.

"She's saving Harry Sims, the D.A, then, she'll scour out the rest of the targets in Midtown. Don't worry, when this is over, you'll be the first person she goes to."

"Well then, let's get this over and done with so I can see her."

"This way."

Batman led the way to the rooftop where the Bat awaited them. Jesse was in awe as he climbed into the aircraft, unable to believe he was actually _inside_ Batman's vehicle.

"Hang on, this is going to be a bumpy ride," Batman said.

-X-

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the Red Hood wondered.

He had been out surveying the city for any signs of the Huntress when he saw the Batpod flying along the street. However, it was the rider that had caught him the most by surprise, since it was John in his Nightwing suit. Quickly following his former mentor, the Red Hood watched as Nightwing enter a building, wondering why John had felt the need to play hero, but he knew that this was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. The sky rumbled overhead, dark clouds starting to form, threatening to rain down on the city.

"Right, Johnny, time we settled things for good," the Red Hood said.

He was about to leave the rooftop when sharp pain burst in his back and he fell to his knees, reaching for the dagger, but it was thrown perfectly so he couldn't remove it and he looked over his shoulder to see four Talons approaching him.

"Jason Todd, the Court has sentenced you to die," said the Talon who had thrown the dagger.

"Like hell that's gonna happen," the Red Hood growled, "Over my dead body…again."

-X-

AN: In case you're wondering why the Batclan (apart from Helea) can battle the Talon, it's because these assassins, while deadly, aren't as highly trained as the previous two Talons. I wanted to give them a fighting chance, even though next chapter, there will be a casualty


	20. Another Family Member Falls

AN: Thanks for the reviews, guys. Don't worry, Damian isn't going to die. I really wish they can bring him back in the comics.

-X-

Barbara was in the cave, watching on the computer screens with apprehension as the Batfamily fought to protect Gotham from the Court of Owls. The list of the Court's targets was on one screen, with colour coding to indicate if the Batfamily were successful or not: green meant the target was saved, red meant that the target had been killed and blue stood for unknown status. There were already eight names in red and ten names in green, with at least another twelve still unaccounted for. Barbara was just hoping that the green would outweigh the red in the end and she was biting her nails, her nerves on high tension, praying that everyone would survive and be able to save as many as they can. She was so wrapped up in watching the screens that she didn't know she had visitors, a Talon slowly creeping up behind her and silently drawing his sword. He sliced the sword at her neck and at the last second, Barbara dropped to the ground, snatching the pair of escrima sticks from underneath the computer table and she quickly got to her feet in time to block the Talon's next strike.

"Nice try. Next time, you're going to have to a lot better than that," Barbara said, striking the Talon across the face, "You tripped the silent motion sensors."

"Then you know I'm not the only one," the Talon said.

Barbara whirled around and barely blocked a second Talon's sword, as he kicked her in the stomach. Collapsing to the ground, Barbara lashed out with a kick to the first Talon's ankle, but it barely slowed him down, as the second Talon kicked her again. Then, the two assassins stood over her and aimed their swords at her chest, prepared to use the killing blow.

"Any last words?" one of the Talons asked.

"Activate cave defence," Barbara said.

The Talons frowned at each other, as gas was issued from underneath the computer, also coming in from the corners of the cave, filling the caverns and invading the lungs of everyone inside, sending them all into a deep sleep.

-X-

Stopping the Talon's swing, the Red Hood booted the assassin in the stomach, as another Talon slashed at him. Quickly drawing his knife, the Red Hood blocked the blow and slashed for the Talon's throat, but the assassin dodged nimbly out of the way, as a third Talon kicked him in the face. Falling to his knees, the Red Hood gritted his teeth when pain flared in his back thanks to the dagger and he rolled forward to avoid a sword, lashing out with the knife, then grabbed the Talon from behind and stabbed him in the chest. Shoving the body aside, the Red Hood threw his knife, but a Talon deflected it, giving Jason the chance to whip out his Raging Taurus, setting the weapons to all four barrels, then fired. The Talons dropped around him and the Red Hood smirked, retrieving his knife and going to the building edge, where he could see Nightwing fighting off Talons on another rooftop.

"Don't die, John. Not until I kill y-"

He was hit from behind, falling off the rooftop, but he twisted in the Talon's arms, elbowing the assassin in the face, then drew both his knife and grapple gun. He stabbed the Talon, causing the assassin to let him go and he grappled his way to safety, landing on another rooftop. Seeing that it was the same one as Nightwing, the Red Hood fired his guns to remove the last of the Talons, catching Nightwing's attention.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" John asked.

"I'm here to settle some unfinished business between us," Jason replied.

"Now's not the time."

"Now is the perfect time, John. I mean, not only did you keep me a secret from your friends like you were ashamed of me, but you didn't even avenge me when the Joker nearly killed me and took me away from you. Do you know how traumatised I was from my near-death experience, the complete agony I went through to rehabilitate myself? I went through hell! And you! You just carried on like I never existed."

"I'm sorry I failed you, Jason," Nightwing said, "You weren't ready to take on the Joker and that fault is my own. And then when I lost you, I almost lost it. I came so close to killing the Joker."

"What stopped you?" the Red Hood asked, "It's not like he deserved to live."

"No, but I don't have the right to end his life. If I had killed him, it would have made me no better than he was and he would win. We are not judge, jury and executioner. That is not how we do things."

"No, but I do. While I was recovering, I realised something, that by having the one rule, we were restricting ourselves. This whole Batman thing is about fear and striking fear into those who prey on the fearful. The criminals aren't dumb; they've grown used to your act. This is what's needed to make them fear setting foot on the streets again."

"It doesn't have to be like this," Nightwing said, "Let me help you, Jason. Please."

"It's far too late for that."

Whipping out a gun, the Red Hood shot his former mentor in the shoulder, then charged at him, but Nightwing caught him across the face with one of his escrima fighting sticks, then slammed him in the stomach. The armour protected the Red Hood from being winded, as he caught Nightwing's leg and spun around, his elbow aimed for Nightwing's face, but the elder man blocked the move and put him in an arm lock. However, before the move could be completed, the Red Hood slipped out and spun behind Nightwing, grabbing his wrist and shoving hard against his injured shoulder, forcing his former mentor to double over, while sending a wave of pain through his body.

"Gonna cry uncle?" the Red Hood sneered.

"I think we're past sympathy at this point," Nightwing gritted his teeth.

He hooked his foot around the Red Hood's ankle and shoved hard, ignoring the flash of pain in his shoulder and managed to throw his former protégé to the ground.

"The person you should be angry at would be Leslie Thompkins," Nightwing said, "She's the one who drugged you, faked your death, lied to me and smuggled you out of Gotham. Not me and not the Huntress."

"I think I'm past caring at this point," the Red Hood said, whipping out a gun and firing.

-X-

"How did you guys know what was happening?" Jesse asked.

"The first Talon who tried to kill Helena had a chip on him, containing the list," Batman replied, "However; it had been heavily encrypted and took a long time to crack. We're here."

The Bat landed atop Lincoln March's office and Batman held onto Jesse as they descended to the ground, before entering the dark, empty building. A Talon was in the foyer, standing guard and saw the pair enter, hurling a throwing dagger at them each. Jesse and Batman narrowly avoided the blades, ducking behind support posts for protection, as the Talon then drew her sword.

"I'll hold her off and anyone else that comes," Batman said, "You get to March."

He stepped out from behind the post, scoring a dagger in the abdomen, as Jesse ran for the main office. The Talon went to meet him head-on, raising her sword, but a batarang deflected her weapon, allowing Jesse to slip past, as Batman then tangled with the Talon. Hearing the pair fight and although he wanted to help Batman, Jesse knew that he could handle himself. Lincoln March was the main priority, even though Jesse wasn't very fond of the man for his anti-Huntress stance. Still, the man didn't deserve to die –

A Talon appeared out of nowhere, swinging his sword and Jesse thanked his quick reflexes for diving him away from the blade, firing off a shot that caught the Talon in the chest. However, the assassin tried again, but another four bullets later and he was done, as Jesse slowly got to his feet, breathing heavily. On the lookout for any more sneak attacks, Jesse reached March's office and listened through the door for any indication that the politician was still alive. Upon discovering that the door was locked, Jesse took a few deep breaths and kicked the door off its hinges, bursting into the office with his gun aimed out in front. Lincoln March was there, alive and well, but at the mercy of a Talon, who whirled around to face the intruder, only to score a bullet to the head, dropping him instantly.

"Are you okay, Mr. March?" Jesse asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, thanks to you," March replied, "What the hell is going on? Who was that?"

"That was a Talon, an assassin for the Court of Owls, who wants to kill you."

"Actually, he was my bodyguard."

Jesse, who had been checking the office for any further threats, frowned and turned around to face March, who cocked a handgun and fired two shots. Everything was in slow motion as Jesse felt the pain of the bullets slamming into his chest, a look of surprise on his face while March had a stern, yet victorious smirk. Then, Jesse crumbled to the ground, blood seeping from his wounds and even though he put his hands on them to stem the flow, he knew it was too late. His life was slipping between his fingers; everything was starting to go dark, as March stood over him and cocked the gun for the finishing blow. Jesse struggled to keep his eyes open, struggling to survive, Helena's beautiful face flashing in his mind. More than anything, he wanted to be with her right now, to be in her arms, to hear her whisper 'I love you' into his ear. But he knew that was never going to happen, as his breathing began to slow. There was sudden movement, a dark form tackling March and the pair crashed against the wall of the office, but Jesse wasn't caring. He could feel the cold pull of death tugging on his soul and he knew it was time. Even though he didn't want to go and fought to stay awake, knowing that if he closed his eyes, he was a goner, Jesse found himself falling to the abyss. His hands slipped from his wounds, falling to his sides as his own blood pooled around him and with his final breath, Jesse gasped 'Helena', with her being the last thing on his mind before he surrendered to the darkness and fell into the abyss for good.

-X-

AN: Got the torches and pitchforks ready? Yes, I did just kill off Jesse. As much as I could have kept him alive, a battle like this one cannot be fought without tragedy. Someone always pays the ultimate price, much like Rachel did. However, the Huntress isn't going to be facing off against March to get her revenge as she doesn't know yet and will be battling against Red Hood instead. Also, I decided against using March's comic book history, seeing that it would make him too old of an antagonist.


	21. The Huntress vs the Red Hood

AN: Only three chapters left to go, which we will start off with the Huntress facing off against Red Hood for a final battle.

-X-

The Huntress blocked a Talon's sword with her quarterstaff and kicked him in the stomach, then belted another Talon across the face, as Robin came in behind his sister and struck the first Talon, switching targets as the Huntress turned back to the first Talon, beating him into unconsciousness, while Robin took care of the second Talon. They made quite a perfect team and Helena was thankful that her brother was by her side. It was also making her think otherwise about waiting a year for him.

"Okay, that's them taken care of," the Huntress started, as her phone rang, "Hello?"

"How's it going, Helena?" the Red Hood said, "Me, I'm going great. I've got your friend, John, with me. He says hi. Old boy should know better than to try and relive his youth."

"Let him go."

"As appealing as that sounds, I think I'll pass. See, your friend and I have some unfinished business. Then again, so do you and I. So here's how this works: if you want to see him alive, meet me at Crime Alley, the place where your grandparents died. The place where it all started for the both of us."

He hung up and the Huntress growled in frustration, as Robin frowned at her.

"What's the problem?"

"The Red Hood has got John hostage and wants me to meet him. So until I bring the Red Hood in, I want you to find Tim and Stephanie and stick with them. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Tim. Stephanie. Do you guys copy?" the Huntress asked.

"Yeah, we copy," Red Robin answered, "We're at Midtown, taking care of a few Talons. Batgirl, try not to knock them all out. We need to find out where they're coming from."

"Okay, I'm about to send Damian to you. If you can, come and get him, then see if you can find their nest. I'm about to go and confront the Red Hood," the Huntress said.

"Kick his ass, Helena," Batgirl said, "Take that, you stupid assassin!"

"Barbara, what was John's last location? Barbara?"

There was no reply and Helena started to panic.

"Change of plan, guys. Get to the cave. I think Barbara's in trouble."

"On it!" Red Robin replied.

The Huntress and Robin left the building, getting into their borrowed car and headed towards Midtown for Crime Alley. They were soon joined by Red Robin and Batgirl in the Tumbler, as the Huntress pulled over so Robin could get into the vehicle with them and then they were off towards the cave. Helena hoped that Barbara was okay and sent a quick text to Jesse, telling him that she was about to face the Red Hood, hoping that everything was okay with him and that she loved him, before driving off towards Crime Alley. Pulling up, the Huntress stepped into the alley, looking at the very spot where her grandparents had died nearly sixty years ago and forged her destiny.

"It's kinda nostalgic, isn't it?" came the Red Hood's voice.

The Huntress whirled around, seeing him standing before her, but wearing a completely different costume. He still wore the Batsuit, although it was now more armoured and he had discarded the leather jacket in favour for a flowing, scalloped cape. Weapons were visible on his body, long sharp spikes were added to the shoulder guards, while the cowl was similar to Batman's, with a few notable differences. The ears now resembled devil's horns, the eyes were glowing red and there was a metal mouth plate. All in all, the Red Hood was dressed as a heavily armoured and demonic-looking Batman.

"Like the look?" Jason smirked, "I added a few touches here and there. It really gets into the whole fear thing. I won't even have to throw a punch, as criminals would be begging for their lives as soon as they see me!"

"You're not even going to get the chance," the Huntress said, "I'm taking you down. Now."

"You'd like to think so. Did you know that there are still some remnants of the League of Shadows? And that they're willing to train people? So while we may be equal in terms of fighting skills, there's a difference between you and I: I'm willing to kill. For example, the Great White Shark will never cause problems again."

"That's why I'm here, to take people like you down."

"Yeah, but never for good. You gotta think like me, Helena. It's the only way you're going to eradicate scum for good."

"Keep talking and I'm going to be tempted to take you out for good."

"Let's see if you can be tempted."

The Red Hood whipped out a Panzer forty millimetre hand-cannon, firing off a single explosive round. The Huntress dived into a roll, the round exploding nearby and the Red Hood moved for her, only to see a mine bomb land at his feet.

"Oh cra-"

The mine exploded and the Red Hood rolled onto his feet, the flexible armour plates protecting him from the blast, as a fist crashed into his face. The Huntress struck him again and she blocked his punch before hitting him a third time. Parrying the Huntress' fist, the Red Hood finally landed a blow, as the dark clouds above rumbled and began to rain. Dodging his punch, the Huntress hit him in the stomach, then the face, as he blocked her next move and struck her under the jaw with his elbow, then slammed a kick against her stomach. He whipped out his handguns, but she shot him with a heavily-padded arrow, the blow surprising him and the Huntress grabbed both his wrists, lifting herself up to slam both feet against his chest. Rolling forward onto her feet, the Huntress landed a kick on his inside thigh, then struck him in the ribs, as he jammed a gun into her face. She felt the heat of the bullet passing by her cheek. Deflecting his second gun, the Huntress grabbed his wrist and yanked him off-balance, then punched him in the face, as the rain started to intensify. Tucking his guns away, the Red Hood leapt back from the Huntress' next move, drawing both the Panzer and his grapple gun, then launched himself towards the rooftops while firing the hand cannon towards the ground. The Huntress dived away from the explosive round, although the shockwave still caught her and she hit the ground hard, blood running from her split lip. Drawing her own grapple gun, the Huntress reached the rooftops, where she was greeted by a kick to the face. Groaning on the ground, the Huntress was hauled to her feet and thrown across the rooftop, another kick being slammed into her ribs, as the Red Hood then slammed her against an air vent, pinning her down.

"Why did you have to deny me my revenge?" he demanded, "For years I dreamt of nothing more than killing the Joker for what he did to me and you took it away from me."

"Grow up," the Huntress shot back.

She drew her crossbow and fired a heavily-padded arrow into his groin. Despite the armour, the Red Hood felt the blow and pain shot through him, allowing the Huntress to hit him.

-X-

The gun skittered along the floor, as March shoved his feet against Batman's stomach, forcing him away. Batman moved for the politician again, but March held up a familiar gun with a large barrel and fired, capturing Batman in a net that pinned him to the floor.

"Nice gun. A Wayne Enterprises prototype?" March said, admiring the weapon.

"How did you get your hands on it?" Batman demanded.

"You have a lot of secrets, Mr. McGinnis, but I have to commend you for making it difficult. Thankfully, I had some help from someone."

"Red Hood."

"Once I learnt your secrets, it wasn't that hard to gain access to your toys."

March smirked as he stopped by Jesse's body, then moved on towards a large safe, using an eye scanner, a fingerprint scanner and a digital code to open it, as Batman struggled to free himself from the net, knowing that the more he struggled, the tighter the net became.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Batman questioned, "You're part of the Court."

"Indeed I am," March replied as he started removing items from the safe, "I was a sickly young boy living in a children's home that was falling into disrepair. The carers, well, they didn't care, but the Court did. They paid for all my medical expenses and took me in, raised me, trained me and helped me put my company together."

Batman noticed that the items March was removing from the safe were actually clothing and not just any clothing, but an armoured suit made in the similar fashion to Bruce Wayne's second Batsuit. As March shed his jacket, tie and slacks, Batman curled himself up so he could reach a razor-sharp batarang and discreetly began using it to cut the net.

"So, you lured Helena to the Old Wayne Tower to have her killed, didn't you?"

"Yes, although the Talon wasn't meant to strike me down. The Court said they did that to make Helena's death look convincing, but I wasn't convinced. Old Joseph Powers never liked me, I knew that and he just wanted a chance to get me out of the way. That's fine, because now the Court won't get in my way. And neither will you."

The tri-weave suit was jet-black, along with the majority of the armour plates, although there were several pieces that were snow-white, such as the thighs, calves, forearms, shoulders and part of the chest that was shaped to look like an owl's face. March pulled up a black hood that covered the upper half of his face and had two backwards spikes on the back of the head.

"Now, hurry up and cut yourself out of that net so we can finish this," March ordered.

The next thing he removed from the safe was the prototype Wayne Enterprises jetpack and Batman realised just how much March knew about them and he knew he had to put an end to the politician right now, as March fixed the jetpack onto his suit, then put on his mask. It was snow-white, with no features apart from red eye lenses set in a permanent scowl. While the suit was similar to the Batsuit, it looked very much like an armoured owl-based suit, as Batman finally cut himself free and stood up, wondering if he could take March. If he had received the same training as the Talons, then Batman knew he had his work cut out for him.

"Now, we end this, Owl vs. Bat!" March cried as he swung at Batman.

-X-


	22. It Gets Personal

"Mom? Mom!"

Barbara groaned and slowly opened her eyes, her mind still fuzzy from the knockout gas, finding herself in the arms of her mask-less son, while Batgirl and Robin were tying up the two Talons, both who were starting to come to, as their hoods were removed and their mouths checked for any hidden cyanide cartridges.

"Are you alright?" Tim asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. How'd you go?" Barbara asked.

"We've taken care of the Talons, but Helena's gone after the Red Hood," Robin answered, "We have no idea what's going on with John, Jesse or Batman."

Barbara sat down at the computer with some help from her son and checked the screens, finding that the Huntress' camera had been destroyed, along with John's, while she caught a glimpse of something large and fast striking Batman hard enough to break his camera.

"Okay, time for twenty questions and with each wrong answer, I get to hit you," Robin threatened the Talon, "Where are you guys coming from? Where is your base?"

"You think I'm scared of you? A boy?" the Talon sneered, "Don't make me-"

His head snapped to the side, blood dripping from his split lip, as Robin rolled his shoulders.

"Wrong answer. I can keep doing this all night if you like."

"Robin, that's not how to do it," Batgirl said, then crushed her heel against the second Talon's groin, applying pressure and causing the assassin to whimper, "You've gotta go for the weak spot. So, are you gonna start talking?"

-X-

The Red Hood ducked the Huntress' fist and struck her in the ribs, then grabbed her around the waist, the pair flying off the rooftop to another lower building. Rolling across the concrete, the Red Hood managed to get the Huntress into a head lock, applying pressure to her windpipe. Ignoring the spots flashing before her eyes, the Huntress drove her elbow backwards, hitting the Red Hood in his armoured ribs, before forcing herself to stand. She then dropped, twisting her body to throw the Red Hood over her shoulder, but then she felt her mask leave her face, as the Red Hood held it up.

"The Batsuit wasn't the only thing I took from the cave. I also learnt your secrets, including the one about your mask. But hey, fair's fair."

After tossing her mask off the building, the Red Hood then removed the cowl, revealing his red domino mask and he chucked the cowl at Helena. She stopped it with her foot, as Jason held up a detonator and pushed the button. The eye lenses flashed and Helena dived away as the cowl exploded, getting to her feet as Jason slashed his knife at her. She blocked his arm and struck him in the chest with her palm, as he punched her, then slashed again. Parrying his arm, Helena twisted it behind his back, then forced him to drop the knife, before kicking him on the back of his knees. Jason tried to lash out, but she stopped his attempt, as he then kicked her in the shin, throwing her onto her back. Flipping up onto her feet, Helena whirled around, parrying Jason's fist and struck him on the jaw, as he caught her next punch and struck her in response. A kick to her stomach followed, but Helena caught herself and parried Jason's fist again, only to get hit again, her blood joining the rain on the rooftop.

"Maybe you should just quit," Jason said as he punched her again, dropping her to her knees, "We all know that I'm the only one that Gotham needs because I'm willing to do what's necessary. You, you're held back by rules and you think that gives you an advantage over the scum. They know your rules, they know your game. You're obsolete."

"Just because I'm willing to put on a mask to fight them does not make me better than them," Helena said, wiping the blood from her mouth, "Every man deserves a trial. Even the ones we believe should not."

"Like the Joker?" Jason sneered, "The lives he's taken, the people he's made suffer and you think he should be locked up instead? Then again, you dealt with him in the end. You killed then, Helena, so let's see if you can do that again."

He lashed out with his fist, but Helena rolled towards him, snapping her leg out to strike his and send him tumbling overhead. Rolling onto his knees, Jason drew the Panzer hand cannon, but Helena kicked it from his grasp, before kicking him in the face. Hitting the wet ground, Jason drew his grapple gun and fired, quickly leaving Helena behind, as she gave chase, tackling him as they reached another rooftop and they rolled across the ground, with Jason throwing Helena aside so he could get up. He was near where he wanted her, as he blocked her moves and struck her with his elbow, then landed an uppercut, before running towards the other side of the building. Helena slowly got up and chased after him, a nagging feeling that he was trying to lead her somewhere and just as he stopped on the building's edge, she tackled him around the waist, crashing through a window and landing in a derelict office. Hauling Jason to his feet, Helena landed a punch on his jaw, as he blocked her next move and struck her in return. Rolling along the ground, Helena got up and watched as Jason was suddenly thrown towards the floor by an unseen force. He cursed, wondering what was going on, why he was unable to move or get up, as Helena smirked at him.

"In case you're wondering, it's a powerful little magnet. Your suit is full of metal plates and this was the only way I could actually immobilise you."

"Just one."

There was a hiss and the suit fell to pieces, allowing Jason to get up. Wearing only a T-shirt and jeans under the suit, Jason lunged at Helena, but she countered by throwing him across the room and into the wall. With him in his heavily armoured suit, Helena had found it hard to hurt him and needed to get him vulnerable so she could go all out and put him out of commission. She mentally thanked Damian for the magnet as she moved at Jason, slugging him across the jaw, then slammed a palm thrust against his chest that punched him through the weak wall. Jason groaned, but got up, wiping blood from his lip as he lashed out, but Helena blocked and hit him on the leg, then elbowed him under the jaw, before slugging him again. Crashing through the debris, Jason was hauled upright, as Helena landed a dropkick against his chest, flipping back onto her feet and landing a leaping punch against Jason's face, the blow throwing them over a railing and onto the floor below. Refusing to let up until he gave up, Helena hauled Jason up and slammed him in the face with her forearm, then slung him around and landed a powerful kick into his body. Ribs were broken and Jason spat blood, as he tried to defend himself, but Helena was too fast, sweeping his legs out from underneath him, then performed a flip that landed her heel upon his chest. Jason groaned, pain flashing through his body from the beating, as Helena got up and drew her crossbow.

"It's over, Jason. You've lost," she said, "Time to give up and surrender."

Jason coughed and slowly got to his feet, before making his way over to a closet. Helena tracked him with her crossbow, ready to fire if she had to, but then Jason flung open the closet to reveal a bloodied and bound John. Hauling him out, Jason retrieved a handgun, using John as a shield while holding the gun to his head.

"So, here's how it's gonna go," Jason said, making sure that his head was the only thing visible from behind his former mentor, "You've got ten seconds to kill me, otherwise I kill old Johnny boy here. The choice is up to you, Helena."

"You're willing to gamble your own life?" Helena questioned, "Are you insane?"

"Well, if you kill me, I still win. You become a killer. The killer you should be. Ten, nine, eight, seven-"

"Don't do it, Helena," John said, "Don't give in to him."

"Shut up, John. Five, four, three. Last chance, Helena. Two-"

Helena fired.

-X-

Glass shattered and Batman slid along the carpeted floors, crashing through several desks, as March flew inside the building, touching down gently. Batman groaned, his head rattled from the fight that mainly involved March using a whip and the jetpack to throw him about through Gotham. The times when they had met in hand-to-hand saw Batman on the losing end, given March's lifetime of combat training.

"I am superior to you in every way, Terry. I am the Court of Owls. You have been ruling the night for too long. Now, it is time I took back the night! I will be where I belong!"

"You're insane," Batman said, "The only place you belong is Arkham Asylum."

March activated the jetpack and flew at Batman, picking him up around the waist. Batman struck him on the back, but the blow barely deterred March, as he smashed out through the other side of the building, then let Batman go, before firing the grappling line from his right gauntlet. It hooked Batman on the chest, dangling him in mid-air, as March threw him up, engaging the twin blades on his left gauntlet and flew at Batman again. He threw a batarang, knocking March off course, then expanded his glider wings and descended towards a rooftop. The rain hammered down, as March blasted down after Batman, grabbing him by the ankle and flew higher into the sky, seeing a jumbo jet flying over Gotham. With a grin, March flew towards the jet, hovering near a turbine and let Batman go. However, Batman saved himself from a grizzly death by grabbing onto the edge of the turbine, but he didn't know how much longer he could hold on for, his arms already straining against the power of the turbine.

"Just let go," March taunted, "It will be all over very quickly."

"You first," Batman shouted.

March frowned, hearing a beep coming from his back, as the tiny bomb exploded, destroying the jetpack and he fell through the air, as Batman managed to draw his grapple gun, forcing himself to hold on and he fired at the fuselage, rappelling out of the turbine and he was able to safely glide down towards a rooftop. He touched down and fell onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily and wanting nothing more than to sleep for a week, when he was kicked in the ribs, forced over onto his back, as March stood over him.

"You think this is over? Guess again!"

-X-


	23. Breaking Down

AN: This is the penultimate chapter.

-X-

The elevator dinged open and Red Robin stepped out first, followed by Robin and Batgirl, all three ready for any sudden attacks. But what they saw, it wasn't necessary. A grand feast had been laid out for all the important members of the Court of Owls and sure, they were there, but were slumped in their seats. Red Robin approached the nearest one and felt for a pulse, but there was nothing.

"They're dead," he said softly, "They're all dead. Why?"

Robin went to the head of the table, lifting up a mask to reveal a deceased Joseph Powers. After they managed to get the location of the Court of Owls, the trio had set out immediately for Powers tower, but felt that something wasn't right when they came across no resistance during their journey to the top of the tower. Now they had their reason why.

"They were poisoned," Red Robin continued, "But why would they do such a thing? What do they have to gain from killing themselves? Failure at taking over the city? Hide their secrets?"

"Betrayal from one of their own?" Robin suggested, "But does it matter? They're all dead, which means no more Court of Owls."

"The only thing we can do is get the cops here so they can deal with this," Batgirl said, "We should be out there trying to find Batman and the Huntress."

"Okay, we'll do that," Red Robin agreed, "Put the call through. There's nothing we can do here."

-X-

Batman narrowly dodged March's fist, as blades flashed in the rain and crimson streaked the rooftop. Batman hissed in agony, clutching his side as he staggered away from March. The former politician clearly had the upper hand and Terry knew it would be futile to continue the fight, but he needed some way to defeat March for good. But how?

"Do you give up, Terry?" March grinned, "You know you're gonna lose. There's no shame in defeat. Simply because you'll be dead."

He moved in with a roundhouse kick that Batman ducked, sweeping March's legs out from underneath him, but he deftly rolled back onto his feet, firing the whip and hooking Batman on the chest once more. Running towards the edge of the building, March used all his strength to throw Batman off the rooftop, but he used the momentum to tackle March around the waist, the pair tumbling through the air and trading blows. Shoving his feet against March's chest, Batman was able to push away, then fired his grappling gun, catching March as they smashed through a window, rolling amongst the shards of glass. Quickly getting to his feet, Batman charged at the kneeling March, blocking his left arm and kneed him in the jaw. March reeled back, swinging the blades again, but Batman ducked and punched him in the gut, then dropped a mine bomb at his feet and dived away. March did the same, as a batarang clipped him in the face. Growling in annoyance, March caught Batman's fist and raised his blades, aiming for Batman's face. They scratched his mouth-plate when he inclined his head back, then slammed it forward into March's face. They both staggered back, falling to their knees, the fight wearing down on them as they struggled to catch their breath.

"Maybe you should just surrender," Batman said, "The other guys would be here soon and there's no way you can take us all on. Besides, you need to answer for your crimes."

"Crimes? All I was trying to do was clean up the city! Including you!"

He fired the whip again, but this time, Batman rolled out of the way, lashing out with a kick that snapped March's kneecap and he screamed, falling to his good knee, as Batman used the whip to tie his arms behind his back, leaving him immobile. March struggled to break free, but was slugged in the jaw, the force of the blow knocking him to the ground.

"I guess I won't have to worry about the others then," Batman said, "Hang tight, March. You're going to be spending a long time in jail."

"Really? Are you so foolish to think I'll go down so easily? If I'm going down, I'll be taking you with me."

He pressed the detonator in his hand and the office floor they were on suddenly exploded into a huge fireball, the pre-planned bombs ripping through the storey, flames consuming March while Batman had started running and was blasted out by the shockwave, glass and debris tumbling around him as he fell, until he quickly gained his bearings and released his glider wings, flying away to safety. He touched down on a lower rooftop, hearing other explosions in the distance and he realised that March had set bombs around the city, possibly in case of something like this or was it for something else? Wiping out any existence of the Court that was perhaps located around Gotham, hidden from everyone's sight? Whatever the case, Batman just felt relief that the fight was over. Now all that remained was the clean-up…and breaking the news of Jesse's death to Helena, which Terry knew wasn't going to go well.

-X-

The arrow pierced John in the abdomen and he doubled over, allowing Helena to fire the second arrow straight into Jason's shoulder. He cried out, dropping his gun and Helena darted around John to strike Jason with the crossbow. He fell to the ground, dizzy from the blow and Helena kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

"Okay, I think I deserved that," John said, breaking the arrow in half, "Now what?"

"Now, we deliver him to the police. Let them deal with him," Helena replied, "I just hope that everyone is okay."

Helena's phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Helena? Thank goodness you're alive," Terry said.

"Yeah, likewise. How are the others?"

"They're…fine. It's over, Helena. The Court is no more. However…we do have someone down. And I don't really want to tell you this over the phone, but-"

"Just tell me," Helena demanded, heart hammering her chest from the fearful possibility.

"It's Jesse. Lincoln March killed him. He was part of the Court."

Helena stopped listening the second she heard it was Jesse and immediately ran for the exit, but John caught her by the arm and she briefly struggled against him, but he held fast.

"Helena, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Jesse," Helena replied, fighting the tears that threatened to spring free, "He's…dead."

John froze and she broke out of his grip, quickening her pace and all he could do was stand there in shock.

-X-

The body was lifted onto a stretcher and wheeled out to the coroner's van, the building surrounded by police officers as they cleaned up the mess left by the Court of Owls. Their numbers were stretched thin across the city as they recovered the assassinated victims, making sure that the rescued targets were okay, as well as arresting the Talons and escorting them to Blackgate Penitentiary to be held in the heavy security wing, awaiting trial. Commissioner Yindel was waiting by the coroner's van and checked the body bag, a look of sadness washing her as she looked upon the face of her best detective. She knew there were always casualties in war, she just never expected Jesse to be one of the statistics. According to Batman who told her what had transpired, Jesse was murdered by Lincoln March, the unexpected leader of the Court of Owls, along with Joseph and Maria Powers.

Looking to the skyline, Yindel could just make out several silhouettes on a rooftop and she knew that they were the ones responsible for protecting the city. Without them, many more people would have died, including herself. She owned them her life.

"Where's Helena?" Damian asked.

"I'm here," she cried, suddenly appearing beside them, looking down at the scene, "Is that him down there?"

"Yes," Tim hesitantly replied, "I'm sorry, Helena. We all are."

With her mask back on, Helena spread her cape and glided down, landing just outside the barrier of police and forced her way past, ignoring their protests, as Yindel called for them to stand down. Helena stopped by the stretcher, her hand hanging over the body bag, as if she was afraid to open it and confirm the truth. Shouldering her fear, Helena opened the bag, a gasp escaping her as she looked upon the face of her deceased boyfriend. As the tears started to flow, she ran from the scene, using her grappling gun to lift herself onto another building, wanting solitude from the others. Slumping against an air vent, Helena removed her mask and hugged herself, the tears rushing down her face as she cried over her loss. He had been such an important person in her life and now he was gone. She was never going see his smile, feel his touch and hear the words 'I love you' being whispered from his lips ever again. All of her dreams that involved him were now crushed, gone and shattered like pieces of glass. He was the guy that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Now, that wasn't going to happen and she felt her grief being replaced by white hot rage, feeling cheated that March had gone and killed himself, denying her the chance to tear him apart for killing Jesse. With that despairing realisation, Helena sank further against the air vent, a fresh wave of tears falling at her dreams being destroyed and the one chance for revenge gone. In hindsight, she could understand why Jason had been so furious at her for robbing him of his chance for revenge.

-X-


	24. Requiem

AN: Here's the final chapter. I wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited alerted this story. It is a nice feeling to know that I have written another great story and much like the previous one, I greatly enjoyed writing this one. This chapter also includes a special guest.

-X-

"In light of recent events involving the Court of Owls and the city's heroes protecting our important citizens in the face of an unknown adversary, I am declaring Operation Zero Tolerance to be null and void," Commissioner Yindel announced to the crowd, "We owe our lives to the Huntress and her allies, including myself. Without them, we surely would have perished. I have realised their importance in Gotham and will now in be full support. Thank you for your time."

The crowd of journalists and reporters pressed forth, wanting more, but the line of police officers kept them back, allowing Commissioner Yindel to leave peacefully and reflect on what she had just said, finding it amusing on how quickly her loyalties had changed following her near-death experience. But the time for reflection would come later. She still had much to do. People needed to be buried and buildings needed to be repaired. The city was still reeling from the Court's attack, but Yindel was confident they would recover.

-X-

Jason stepped into the room and had a small chuckle to himself, before sitting down at the booth and pressed the buzzer on the intercom.

"Quite an unexpected visit, John," he greeted, "How's that injury of yours?"

"It's fine," John replied, "The same couldn't be said about you though."

Jason gave him a sarcastic smirk, bruises patterning his face, while he was wearing the orange prison jumpsuit of Blackgate Penitentiary. Having been found guilty on numerous murder charges, including that of the Great White Shark to which he admitted in court, Jason had been sentenced to twenty-five years in prison, along with having to attend psychiatric sessions, something that Jason did _not_ enjoy.

"What's with the suit?" Jason asked, "Attending a funeral?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," John said, "Jesse's. You know, Helena's boyfriend."

"The cop? Yeah, that's too bad."

"I just came by to see how it going for you before I go."

"Oh yeah, it's great. Three meals a day, a number of crims always wanting to jump me and I don't mean beat me up, uh, shrink sessions, which are always great, but hey, at least I've got cable. A hundred and fifty channels, so I can't complain," Jason responded sarcastically.

"You know, this is not how I wanted it to go," John started.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Oh here we go. Would you prefer I'm back out there, killing the bad guys? Then again, I can do that here."

"You're not a killer, Jason. This isn't who you really are."

"Isn't that why I'm in here? Besides, you don't know me, John. You don't know what I went through, so don't act like you do. Don't act like you're my saviour or some crap like that. I'm not a boy scout and I don't pretend to be. I don't need saving. I don't need any help. There's nothing wrong with me. You are the ones who don't realise what's going on. I'm ahead of the curve. I'm doing what's necessary. What are you doing?"

"There's still hope for you, Jason," John said, "I keep believing that. Even though you turned down the offer of an insanity plea and despite what you've done, I still keep having hope for you."

"You keep telling yourself that, John," Jason said, "One day, you'll realise the truth."

He got up from the intercom and knocked on the door, signalling a guard to come and take him away. John watched with a defeated sigh as Jason gave him a smirk before being whisked away to his cell.

-X-

Along with the rest of the slain police officers, Jesse received a public procession through the streets of Gotham, very much like Commissioner Lobdell had received over thirty years ago. Wearing a black coat and dark sunglasses, Helena led the march alongside Commissioner Yindel, Damian and Terry, a scowl set on her face to disguise her true feelings. John, Barbara, Tim and Stephanie were in the crowd, all in mourning with the rest of the citizens, although Helena felt that only John could probably comprehend her loss. She was distant during the speeches the commissioner made about each officer, staring into space as she tried to lose herself in memories of Jesse. Then, when it came to her turn for a speech, Helena kept it short and brief in order to keep her emotions in check, although she could feel the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as she spoke about his unwavering dedication to fighting crime and being the best police officer that he could be, mentioning that he had a big heart and a committed sense of justice, before finishing the speech with how she wished she could see him smile again. Once all the farewells had been made for all the officers, Helena watched as the guard of honour fired their rifles in a salute. She didn't want to be here. Hell, she didn't even want the funeral to be so public, but it was traditional for a respected public servant and Yindel had insisted on it, wanting Gotham to know of the sacrifices Jesse and his fellow officers had made for their city, to make the farewell mean something to their families.

Then, there was the procession to the cemetery to lay each officer to rest and Helena couldn't hold up the wall, letting the floodgates open and Damian comforted her as Jesse's coffin was laid into the ground, the finality of his death hitting her hard, that this was the last time she was going to see him and she couldn't bear to keep watching. Walking away as gunfire scattered the air due to the guard of honour giving one last salute, Helena tried to find solitude, wiping the tears from her eyes and trying to calm herself down, but she knew it was in vain. She dearly loved Jesse and now she was going to deeply miss him.

"Helena?"

She turned around to face her brother, who was doing a better job than her at holding back his tears.

"I miss him too," Damian said, "He was always nice to me. It wasn't fair that he had to be taken from us like that. I just want you to know that I'm always here for you."

"I know, little brother, and I appreciate that. I always do," Helena said, "It's just…right now, I wish to be alone, if that's okay."

"Of course."

He approached his sister and drew her into a hug. Despite their constant antagonistic relationship, both Helena and Damian knew they were always there for each other, willing to do anything for the other, but the younger Wayne wondered if his sister would ever recover. He knew of her love for Jesse and while the officer's death affected him, he knew it was nothing compared to what his sister was going through and although he wanted to help in any way he could, he respected her wish to be left alone and decided to leave her be.

-X-

The Huntress sat atop the old Wayne Tower, allowing her to overlook the northern part of Gotham City. The tears were long gone, but the tracks remained and she needed a way to drive the grief out. That was why she was wearing her Huntress costume because it allowed her to use her grief as a driving force and convert it into anger, which she could direct to any crook dumb enough to get in her path. But first, she just wanted some time to herself. After returning home from the funeral, Helena had thrown herself onto her bed and cried herself to sleep, Jesse's scent both a source of comfort and turmoil. After waking up at nightfall, Helena had left Damian sleeping on the couch and went out to the cave, her movements mechanical like she wasn't in control of her body and she got changed into her Huntress outfit, wanting to lose herself in the persona of a vengeful force that struck from the darkness, striking fear into the hearts of scum and make them regret ever crossing her path.

There was a slight shift in the air and the Huntress looked up, seeing a man hovering in the sky before her. About a year older than her, he was handsome and strong, with messy black hair and blue eyes, as well as a muscularly toned body from years of heavy training sessions. He wore a blue armoured suit with red accents on the sleeves and collar, along with a red belt and red boots, a red cape flowing from his shoulders, attached to the large 'S' symbol on his chest. He had his arms crossed and a small, self-assured smirk on his face, as Huntress turned her glance back towards the stars, trying to keep her voice neutral and void of emotion.

"Hello, Superman. What brings you here?" she asked.

Kon-El smirked, "I had a small run-in with some assassins who call themselves Talons, saying they are members of the Court of Owls. They tried killing a few important public servants in Metropolis, but they've been dealt with. I traced their claim back to here, where incidentally, you've also had a problem with them."

"So, what's your point?"

"My point is that we've both had problems with them and there are still several of them out there. I was wondering if you would like to join me in bringing them to justice."

The Court of Owls. The reason Jesse was dead. Helena had thought they were gone with the death of their leaders, but apparently that wasn't the case. At any rate, at least this gave her the chance to somewhat finally get her revenge on them for what happened to Jesse. She was going to make them pay and nobody was going to stop her. She stood up, fire burning her eyes as she turned to Superman.

"Lead the way."

-X-

AN: Yes, that is Superman, although it's not Clark Kent, but Conner Kent. Why is Superman in here? From what I've seen of Man of Steel (and since it's produced by Chris Nolan), I felt that Man of Steel could be set in the Dark Knight's world. That and I've come across other Dark Knight stories that featured Superman. While yes, there will be a another sequel to this, I'm in the midst of figuring out the storyline and in the meantime, I'm doing up a Justice League that is a midquel to this story and features Helena teaming up with a new generation of JLA to fight a powerful threat, but I'll publish that only if people are interested. Otherwise, I'll see you for the third Huntress outing. Thanks again everyone.


End file.
